Well How Did We Get Here?
by Colorful V o m i t
Summary: I,Lily Luna Potter am in love with a hero but,I have never heard of anyone falling in love with a portrait.
1. Chapter 1

This Idea popped into my mind when I was reading a ff about Snape meeting Albus Sevrus Potter and I thought what if he met the next Lily Potter even if it was in bazzar way, and he had another chance to amend things. This story is going to have one big twist at the end, so just bare with me. Please, Review. They fuel me and, plus I need to know if this was a bad idea or not. Just to let you know I update once a week so don't give up on me if i don'tpost right away.

_Disclaimer:If I owned it, I wouldn't have killed Severus Snape._

* * *

'Bloody Git!' Lily Potter muttered to herself as she stomped down the hallways of Hogwarts. Not paying attention to anywhere she was going. She had recently found out that her boyfriend for 5 months was cheating on her with some girl who apparently did "Everything" as the boys were explaining. Not knowing where she was or going; she found herself come face to face with a dead end. Running into the wall made her come back her senses.

'Bloody hell' she cried in frustration.

'I wish there was some one that could love me for me.' She cried, while kicking the stone wall. After feeling sorry for herself, she turned to leave. Before she could make it any further she heard her name dance around her through the breeze that picked up into the hallways.

'_Lily, Lily.'_

The calling of her name made her turn around, for it sounded like it was coming from behind her. When she did she saw a door that was not there when she had been down there._ Was there a door, I don't remember there being one…I just kicked that wall.'_ Sliding her square red framed glasses up her nose, she made her way to the door. When she made it to the door she knocked on it, wondering if the voice came from within the door. After putting her ear up to it, she slowly opened the door, to see what was on the other side. When she opened the door she wasn't expecting it to be a lavish study with a fire place but, here she was. In this fabulous green enriched study, lined with books and two beautiful black leather arms chairs facing one another, in front of the fire place._ Whoever this belonged to, was definitely a Slytherin._ Lily bemused to herself. Not that she had problems with Slytherins, unlike the rest of her family, except for Rose Weasley, her cousin who was expecting a Slytherins child. Uncle Ron was livid when he found out his precious sixteen year old daughter was pregnant with nineteen year old Scorpius Malfoy's child. _I'd give anything to make my parent's that angry._ Lily laughed to herself. Oh, how she tried. Everyone saw her as the baby, she was fifteen. Hell, she was more mature then her uncle George and he had a wife and kids. Lily had dyed her hair red, her hair was already a type of red but, she had made it a Bright Red. So she could stand out more. Hoping that would get rile out of her parent's all they said to one another was that is was a just a faze and she would get passed it. They said the same thing when she had gotten her nose pierced as well. And they didn't even punish her when she had come home piss drunk, and high. 'What do I have to do? Get knocked up by a Slytherin too!' Lily sighed, while throwing herself down on a window seat, looking over the Black Lake.

'Now why would a Gryffindor such as your self want to do that?' With a shriek, Lily fell to the floor on her bum. Wincing at the pain, trying to stand up. Falling on her bum had always been her least favorite way to fall.

'Who said that?' Lily asked towards the room.

'Behind you, you silly little chit!' the baritone voice had said. Slowly turning around she was facing the window again.

'Lily?' the voice said. Lily with her eyes wide looked around but, could not find the source of the voice.

'Yes, my name is Lily, whoever you are.' She said to no one in particular.

'You're not Lily…Lily would never do something so atrocious too her hair.' They said with what sounded like disgust.

'My hair is not atrocious!' Lily said, finally finding the source of the voice. She found the painting that was insulting her. Lily got a good look at the man, before realization fell over her.

'You're Severus Snape, or how my Uncle puts it 'The Greasy bat of the Dungeons.' Lily said, while trying not to laugh.

'I suspect you're one of Potter's offspring?' the man said with a sneer.

'Yes, sir.' Lily said while sitting herself down onto the window seat, facing herself towards the picture that hung on the wall inside the window seat.

'No wonder you look like Lily but, you don't have her eyes.' Snape said.

'I'm sorry?' Lily said confused.

'No, no never mind' He said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Lily watched him for a second until his head snapped up.

'How did you find this study?'

Not wanting to tell him why she had been aimlessly walking around Hogwarts because her boyfriend had cheated on her. She tried to find something to tell him.

'I don't know; the door just appeared.' Lily said, hoping he would take it, and leave at that. She wasn't lying though, it really did just appear. He squinted his eyes at her; looking her up and down.

'I don't believe you but, that will have to suffice.' He said to her, with his arms crossed over his chest. Lily let the breath out that she was holding.

'Why are you in here? I thought you were a headmaster.' Lily asked.

'I have a portrait in the headmaster's office, thanks to your father no less.' The man sneered. Lily sat in awkward silence, not knowing what to say next. Lily was trying really hard to remember her manners. She felt she needed them, even though he was a portrait. Growing up with three older brothers, counting Teddy Lupin as her brother and, a handful a male cousins'; causes you to fend for yourself and act just as boyish. Lily could make a sailor blush, and cry at the same time.

'Are you sure you're a student?' Snape asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

'Yes, what makes you think I'm not?' Lily asked.

'Your dress robes are not code.' He said while quirking and eyebrow. Lily looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing tight fitting grey pin-stripped pants, fitted with a three row studded belt, with a belt buckle that said "Gryffindork" and a tight fitting vest and a white button up shirt adorned with her Gryffindor tie.

'Yeah, well, the new headmaster is not really all in here' Lily pointed to her head 'he doesn't really mind anything as long as it's not too crazy.' Lily finished, trying not to look at the man. Being under his gaze made her insides clench, and uneasy. Nobody ever made her feel so small. Lily was always such an outspoken person, never letting anyone get to her. She had a fiery temper just like her mother, who got it from her mother, and also people had said she has the same temper her Grandmother Lily had when , she was her age. Being under the gaze of this man, this man that was giving her these feelings she had never felt before, made her feel weary. Getting her attention he snorted in disgust.

'Hogwarts losing its touch I see.' He sneered. Lily giggled, at hearing this.

'Losing its touch, I think it already has.' Lily snorted. Realizing she snorted she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Usually she wouldn't be embarrassed about something like this. In her mind she wanted this mans attention, she wanted to impress him. All her life she had an empty feeling; now it felt like it had been filled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed!They are much aprreciated!Now on with the !

_Disclaimer:If I owned It, Severus Snape Wouldn't be dead._

* * *

It has been several months since Lily had met the famous Potion Master. Lily felt at home with him; a feeling she had never experienced before. It was good to know that life wasn't full of rainbows and fairies. Even though that is what people usually would look for in life, Lily always hated being the daughter of "The-Boy-Who-lived". Life wasn't supposed to be handed to you on a silver platter, or so that was what Lily believed in. The potions master had many times told her not to expect to live in a bubble of happiness forever, it was bound to break. This was what Lily wanted to hear her whole life. Lily would sit in what used to be the Professors' old study when he was at the school; and just listen to him talk. He wouldn't treat her like a child; he never left anything out of his tails, never once did he try and hide details of when he was summoned or when he went to Revels, always the nasty, gruesome, truth.

'So, you just raped her out in the open, in front of everyone?' Lily asked, while sitting cross-legged, hugging a plush green pillow, in the window seat.

'Unfortunately so.' He grimaced. 'The Dark Lord, always liked to watch me perform.' He finished. Lily raised a black elegant eyebrow.

'I'll keep that in mind.' Lily smirked, trying to suppress a giggle.

'Dolohov always thought he had "wood" for me as he would put it.' Severus said. That did it for Lily; she couldn't hold it any longer. She howled with laughter, tears emerging in her eyes. She saw him scowl, and this made her stop right away.

'I'm sorry.' She paused. 'Did he… you know, ever join?' She asked kind of shy. He scoffed at this; rolling his eyes.

'Heavens no, and I thank the Gods for that.'

'So basically he got free pornography… and you were the star.' She snorted out. He scowled once again.

'You know professor, if looks could kill, you would be murdering me right now.' He blanched at this, not looking at her. Apparently she hit a soft spot.

'I'm sorry.' Lily said once again.

'No, need to apologize.' He said to her. She smiled at him. He really did make her happy. Silence fell between them, not knowing what to say, until he broke the silence.

'You really do look like your grandmother Lily.' She looked up at him, seeing a face on him she had never seen before.

'I know.' She whispered. 'But, people need to see that I'm not her, I may have her name and I may have a resemblance to her but, I'm not her nor will I ever be.' Lily let out.

'I understand.' He whispered back. Lily let tears fall, which surprised her, she hadn't cried since she was five-years old,over being to young to have her first broom. She felt good knowing someone understood her. She wiped the tears that freely fell, she noticed that her make-up was probably making her face look a mess. She grabbed her wand to do a quick cleansing spell.

'You shouldn't wear so much make-up; you are very beautiful without it.' Severus said to her. Lily looked up in shock, no one of the male persuasion has ever said that she was beautiful… besides her father but, wasn't he supposed to say that no matter what already.

'Thank you.' Lily said shyly. This man made her feel nothing she had ever felt before. He made her feel like a woman, even though they were only talking and nothing more. His voice rapt around her very core, making her slick with need. No other male had ever made her feel this way. No man has ever made her knickers wet with arousal. She would never tell him this or the fact she thought of him just to get herself off. If only he was still alive, if he was though it would probably be nothing but, student and teacher. What she heard from her family is that he was an evil git and had no feelings. Lily knew he had feelings though, being a spy for so many years he couldn't let anyone know what he was feeling or he could've been found out or killed. Like he had expressed many times, that he wasn't actually putting on a show that he was just not a nice man. That didn't make Lily back off though, ever since the day she met him, she felt completed and she was never going to lose that ever. She even thought about steeling his portrait, once she graduated, if she had to, she would.

'You should probably go, it's late.' Severus said, quietly. Lily didn't want to and, unbeknownst to her Severus didn't want her to either.

'Alright.' She said while raising herself from the window seat.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' she asked while putting her bag on.

'Of course, I shall look forward to your return.' He said to her. This caused Lily to blush slightly.

'Good night, Severus.' Lily said.

'Sweet dreams, Lily.' She heard from behind her, before she left the study. _Oh, I will Severus, you have no idea._ Lily smirked. She made her way into the corridor, looking around to make sure the there was no one around. She snuck through the castle, hiding into the shadows when she needed to. She made it to the portrait of the The Fat Lady.

'Harry Potter.' Lily said while, rolling her eyes.

'I see you were out on one of late rendezvous again Miss Potter.' The Fat Lady said.

'Something like that, now let me in.' Lily said. With a _Harrumph_, the portrait swung open. Stomping through the portrait, Lily made it to the girls' dormitory. Everyone inside was asleep, which she was pleased by this. She didn't need a room full of girly-girls, staring her down then, whispering to one another. She made it to her bed and stripped her clothes, down to her underwear and her wife beater. Closing the curtains around her bed, she laid back, having her hand glide down the length of her body, to her needy core. She sighed, feeling her want slowly disappear. Before to long, she burst with pleasure, her back arching off the bed.

'Severus.' His name escaping from her lips. She let the last bits of pleasure course through her body, before slowly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your Lovely reviews, they make me you can see, i bumped up the rating, I did try to keep it innocent but, I just couldn't. So please forgive me.(and if you're wondering...Yes, I have every intention to make Lily and Severus have something sexual between them so I'm just warning you now.)Enjoy.

* * *

Resting her head in her hand Lily picked at her food. Lily was never one for mornings but, she was one for breakfast food; though today nothing seemed appetizing. Looking to the side, she could see her pregnant cousin, making her way down the tables. Rolling her eyes, Lily tried to gather her stuff before Rose made to where she was but, no use she was too late.

'How's my favorite cousin, this morning?' she asked while sitting down. Biting her tongue Lily turned to face Rose, plastering her face with a smile.

'Hello, Rose, I was just leaving.' Lily said, gathering her books into her bag.

'Nonsense, let's talk, we haven't talked in awhile.' Rose smiled, at her. _I swear, if Rose wasn't pregnant, I would pop her one._

'Where did you get this?' Rose asked, while touching the petals of the flower that was in Lily's hair. With this action, Lily jerked her head back, not liking the contact.

'Don't touch me.' Lily ground out; clenching her teeth.

'Sorry but, Black Lilies are very rare, were did you get it?' Rose asked not taking her eyes off the flower.

'Someone gave it to me.' Lily sighed._ It was in Severus' stock room, he didn't want it to go to waste. He said if he were to waste such an exquisite flower, he might as well waste it on an exquisite girl._

'That was very nice of them, even though they are rare and they only grow in Egypt, and no one can get their hands on one unless they are a Master in Potions.'

'Are you quite finished, I have class.' Lily said, while grabbing her bag and taking off; Leaving a flustered Rose Weasley. Lily made her way out of the great hall, relieved she didn't have to talk to Rose anymore. That was until her older brother James bumped into her. She could tell he wanted something; she knew that smile anywhere.

'Lily how's my favorite sister this morning?' he asked while putting his arm around her shoulder.

'I'm your only sister.' Lily sighed. 'Whatever it is… ask Albus, I'm not interested.' Lily said, while peeling her brother's arm off her shoulder. She made a B-line for the dungeons. Lily loved potions, she had been making potions since her Aunt Hermione got her, her first potions kit when she was six; and loved it ever since. She often wondered what it would be like to, be taught by Professor Snape. Everyone in the family who said they had him as a teacher said he was the meanest teacher you would ever meet. Of course, Aunt Hermione had at least some respect for him. Her father of coarse had respect for him as well; I mean he named a bloody kid after him. Lily mused about when she told Severus all of this. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, in his usual snarky manner. Which brought a fit of laughter from Lily.

'Miss Potter! Are you paying attention?' Professor Lynch squeaked out, yes she squeaked. Lily was gathered from her thoughts when she dully looked at the potions mistress. Mistress; she didn't deserve that title; she most definitely slept her way to where she was now.

'Apparently not, since you called on me.' Lily finally answered. Lily was usually all for potions but, not on days when they had to study theory, which was utterly boring.

'Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and, another five for your cheek, Miss Potter.' The professor glared at her, before getting on with the lesson._ Severus could totally out glare her!_ Lily mused. Morning classes dragged on boringly. When lunch time appeared, Lily went into the great hall, and grabbed herself a sandwich and an apple, before making her way to Severus' study. Once she made it in she pulled out her potions book and dropped her bag on the floor, and made her way to the window seat. Once she sat she opened her book and started to read through the chapters that were assigned, while tucking into her sandwich.

'Why aren't you in classes?' the familiar baritone voice asked.

'Number one; its lunch, number two; some kid has Dragon Pox, so they canceled classes for the rest of the day.' Lily explained not taking her eyes off her potions text.

'What has you so focused, that you haven't properly greeted me.' He asked. Lily rolled her eyes and, put on a sarcastic smile.

'Well, Good Afternoon Professor Snape!' Lily said, over excited.

'Cheeky Witch.' He muttered under his breath. This caused her to smirk.

'Just going over my notes and comparing them to the potions text.' Lily sighed, while flipping through the pages of her book.

'And what would you be comparing?' he asked, leaning forward in his frame.

'The uses and misuses of Fairy wings in a potion.' Lily said, while imitating the high squeaky voice of her professor. 'I swear I think she's only making us do this so she can know.' Lily said.

'Why is that?' Severus asked, while arching an elegant eyebrow.

'She doesn't deserve to be a teacher, she's terrible.' Lily said, while biting into her apple. Juice decided to escape down her chin, which caused her to lick her lips. This caused a sharp intake of breath come from the potions master. Lily stared at him for a moment, not knowing what had just happened. He was staring intently at her lips, which made Lily squirm in her seat.

'Um, I have to go to the library, I don't know if I'll come back tonight though.' Lily said, while gathering her things; her cheeks showing her blush.

'See you later, professor.' Lily stammered out. Not waiting for his reply, she sped off down the hall._ What was that? Was he actually looking at me like that? Could he feel the same? No! He's a portrait; can portraits even feel things like that?_ Lily threw herself onto her bed, staring at the ceiling._ First off I need to find out if portraits could even feel any emotion of any way, then I need to see what he feels. What am I doing! He's a damn portrait!_ Lily Yelled at herself, flipping over on her side, she decided a nap would do her some good.

What Lily didn't know and the Wizarding World for that matter, was that Severus Snape was very much alive and was in hiding.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews!They keep me going!

* * *

The next day Lily found herself wandering around the castle aimlessly. All classes had been canceled until further notice because, of a weird outbreak of Dragon Pox. Lily was lost in her thoughts about her portrait problem; that was until she noticed a familiar Silvery-Blonde head.

'What are you doing here?' she snarled.

'Well, if it isn't sweet Lily.' Scorpius smirked at her. She saw an evil glint in them; one that she knew all to well. It all started when her Uncle Draco wanted to surprise his wife with a vacation for their wedding anniversary. Of course, both her parent's agreed right away, to have Scorpius stay with them. Her brothers's and she were all very excited about Scorpius staying them. At the time Lily loved Scorpius but, like a brother. For some crazy reason, her mother thought it was a good idea to put Scorpius in her room because, Albus and James were in a room and Teddy was going to sleep on the couch down stairs. Lily objected but, what her Mother said was law in their house. Then again her Mother didn't know Scorpius like Lily did. That night when everyone went to bed, Scorpius decided that it would be a good idea for them to share a bed, they did. And to this day Lily still regrets it.

'You haven't answered my question.' Lily said.

'Lily, you wound me.' He said mockingly, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek. Lily jerked her head back when he did.

'You have no right to put your hands on me.' Lily said.

'I didn't hear you complaining the last time.' He smirked.

'You're a pig! You have a child on the way! I may not like Rose that much but, she is still family and I love her.' Lily glared at him, not taking her eyes off his cold grey eyes. Before he could respond though, the stone steps leading up to the Headmasters' office appeared, along with Scorpius' father and who was also Lily's Godfather.

'Lily, how lovely to see you.' Draco said while pulling her into a hug. She willingly embraced her godfather.

'Scorpius, have you seen Rose yet?' Draco, asked while letting go of Lily.

'No father, I ran into Lily before I could do so.' Scorpius glared at Lily. 'I shall go and find her then.' He said, with that he turned on his heel and made his way down the corridor.

'So how is your family?' he asked Lily, while leading her over to a bench out in the courtyard.

'From what I know they're all fine.' She said to her Godfather. He smiled, at her. He was such a sweet man she still couldn't believe what an evil git he was during school and, the crazy thing is that he agreed with everything that anyone ever said about him.

'How are your parent's?' Lily asked, she absolutely loved Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

'They were actually asking about you the other day.' He said.

'Really?' Lily giggled. 'Do you think I could come stay with them for a couple days during the holidays?' she asked hopefully.

'Most definitely but, I will ask for you.' He said, reassuringly. Lily finally got the courage to ask him the question she had been trying to get answered for the last day or so. She knew that her Godfather was very intelligent. She could have asked her Aunt Hermione but, she didn't want to risk the chances of her bringing it up to her parent's.

'Uncle Draco, Can portraits have emotion?' she asked.

'No.' he said without missing a beat. Right there Lily lost all hope, as if her walls had crumbled down.

'But… there is Blood portraits.' He said, while looking at her. Hearing this, Lily perked right up. She looked at him waiting for an explanation.

'Blood portraits are different to the normal portrait. The painter uses the subjects' blood in the painting, henceforth "Blood Portrait" and this particular portrait doesn't awake when the subject dies, it lives as long as the subject actually and the portrait dies along with the subject so, the day that the person dies the portrait ceases all movement.' Draco finished. Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Thank you, Uncle Draco.' Lily said. Once she stood, her world went completely black.

Lily woke up in a weird place. She groaned, from sitting up so abruptly.

'Shhh, it's alright sweet heart.' An all too familiar voice said. Lily looked over to the orange blob that was beside her. The world became clear again when the person put, her glasses on her.

'Mummy?' she asked.

'It's alright, Draco owled me saying you passed out.' Her mother said while pushing the hair out of Lily's eyes. 'What happened?' her mother asked.

'Not sure, I just haven't been sleeping very well.' Lily lied, knowing all to well why she passed out. 'Where's Daddy?' Lily asked her mother.

'They finally captured that suspect that they have been looking for so, he had to stay for the interrogation.' Her mother finished. Lily nodded while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They heard a loud bang of the hospital wing door being opened. Lily turned her head to see her curly-haired Aunt briskly walking towards them.

'I heard what happened! Hugo sent me an owl.' She said, while hugging Ginny and giving Lily a kiss on the cheek.

'What happened?' she finally asked.

'I just haven't been sleeping well.' Lily lied again. Her Aunt leaned over and placed her hand on Lily's

'O.W.L.S?' she asked, giving Lily a knowing look.

'Um, yeah, been studying like crazy.' Lily said. Her Aunt patted her hand. Lily sat there for a while listening to the two women talk, when a question popped into her head.

'Can I ask you two something?' she asked.

'Of course.' Her mother said.

'It's about Professor Snape.' Lily finally said. The two women glanced at one another nervously.

'Why?' her mother asked. Lily had to make up a quick lie, finally finding the answer.

'Well, in history class we are learning about famous wars and to my displeasure we are learning about the Final Battle and well, we have to do essays on war heroes and I got Severus Snape.' Lily said, satisfied with her lie.

'I believe Teddy had a project like that when he was still in school… yeah, he did but, fortunately he got his own parent's.' Ginny said._ Thank you Teddy! You just saved me!_ Lily thought in her mind._ Remember to give Teddy a super big hug next time I see him._ Lily mused in her mind.

'What do you want to know about him?' Her Aunt Hermione asked, disrupting her thoughts.

'How did he die?' Lily finally asked. She knew her Aunt was there when he died she just never knew the exact details.

'Well, Voldemort attacked him with his pet Nagini, once Voldemort left where we were, your Father went over to do whatever he did.' She sniffed. ' I wanted to go over and at least stop the bleeding… there was so much blood, or even just take his body back but, your Father wouldn't let me. So we left.' Her unshed tears finally spilt over. 'It still haunts me to this day.' She finished, while Ginny gave Hermione a handkerchief.

'So he could have survived.' Lily said all of a sudden.

'Well, that could be true, I mean his body wasn't ever found when we went looking for it but, that is highly unlikely.' She finished. An hour later the nurse said Lily was free to go. Lily said her goodbyes, telling them both to give her love to the family. Lily stood there watching as the two women walked down the path to Hogsmead. When they were out of site, she ran straight to the Professors' Study. Everything she learned that day just made to much sense to her situation. Once she made it to where she needed to be she tapped her wand on the appropriate stones and the wooden door to the study appeared. She flung the door open so hard that the door hit the wall and, slammed it self shut.

'What gives you the right to burst in here unannounced, like that?' The silky baritone voice Lily had come to love said.

'You're Alive Aren't You?' Lily said anger obvious in her eyes. The Potions Master just smirked and leaned forward in his frame.

'I knew you were a smart girl.'

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy!

In this chapter Lily Talks alot to herself but, she has alot of realizations. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tears fell down her face.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Lily asked; distraught.

'Why would I tell you? What makes you so special?' he sneered; his obsidian eyes boring into her. Lily chocked on a sob.

'You didn't answer my question.' He ground out. Lily felt like her head was going to explode inside her head.

'I don't have to answer to you!' she yelled; shaking with anger. 'For two months, I sat here listening to you, reflecting with you and, you didn't even have the decency to even tell me you were still among the living?' Lily said, not looking at him. Her tears of sadness turned into tears of anger. Lily walked over to where his portrait hung and sat in front of it.

'Can you just please, please explain to me why?' Lily whispered. He exhaled rather loudly.

'No.' he said rather bluntly. Lily shook with anger.

'No? That's it? No!' Lily said, rather hysterical. _What was I thinking? Once a git, always a git!_

'I don't have to explain anything to you! I went into hiding for a reason, to get away from this world, and I would like to keep it that way.' He growled at her. Something he had never done before. His anger was recognizable. Lily stood from where she was.

'I understand.' She said; while nodding.

'You know you would think, after fucking it up with my grandmother… you wouldn't do it again.' Lily said looking him in the eyes; he stared back with much intensity. Not being able to look at him anymore, she turned to leave. When she made it to the door she heard his voice wrap itself around her.

'You're going to go look for me aren't you?' he asked; his voice wavered for just a few moments.

'Why would I tell you? What makes you so special?' she repeated the same words he had asked her, only a few moments ago. With that said, she ran. She didn't know what she was doing but, running just felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Lily made it to the edge of the lake, dropping to her knees. She had never felt more pathetic in her life. She had never let a man ever get to her like this. Thinking this she let out an agonizing cry.

'The one person I actually thought I loved!' _You don't love him Lily, get a hold of yourself._ Lily yelled at herself. Sitting on the edge of the lake she saw her reflection; she didn't like what she saw.

'I can't lie to myself… I do love him!' Lily stood from where she was.

'I LOVE HIM!' she yelled at the top of her lungs. Grabbing her chest; supposedly where her heart was.

'I love him.' She whispered to herself over and over again, like a crazy person. She started to laugh at herself. She felt like a fool… she was a fool._ Lily you are pathetic, you actually thought something would actually happen, first of all you knew he was just a portrait and he's like what more then forty years older then you? But, Uncle Lucius is only a couple years older then Severus and he pretty much looks the same._ Lily still sat there; she was more calmed down by now._ Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him like that, he doesn't deserve it. I guess I expected more from him, I shouldn't have thought he would feel the same for me. _Letting out a sigh Lily laid back on to the grass, feeling the dewy wetness hitting her skin. Looking up at the sky, made her feel at peace. _I'm going to find him. I need to, even if he doesn't want me, even if it will be a waste of time, I need to find him._ _I wonder how I will find him; maybe if I do stay with the Malfoy's over the holidays, I could ask Uncle Lucius about Severus and that can give something start with. I know they were very close. Maybe Uncle Draco can tell me some things as well; I mean the man was his Godfather._ _This is useless, I'm only fifteen… how am I supposed to do this? What if he's in a different Country? I can't just get up and leave. And I can't tell my parent's that I'm going to leave because I was going to go looking for a supposedly dead war hero. Maybe I could tell my dad about the portrait and he could find Severus for me? No… that's just stupid! I wouldn't do that to him, it's not right. He wouldn't do something like that to me so; I won't do that to him._ Once again Lily felt tears run down her cheeks. Lily felt weird, and she didn't like one bit. She had never felt so many emotions all at once. Literally she went through her whole until now with no emotion. She literally didn't believe in it. She thought it a waste of time. Yes, she got angry but, that was about the only thing she ever felt. If people ever saw her with any other emotion it was usually all an act. Severus was the only one to ever make her feel anything other then anger; he made her feel true happiness. And now she felt sick… she didn't like this feeling. If being in love felt like this, then she didn't want it. But, she made a promise to herself that she would first find him, and then make that decision. _I'm going to find you Severus Snape, let's just hope you're ready for me because nothing is going to stop me._ Lily smirked to herself. There were no more tears, just the tracks they left on her cheek. She put her attention back up to the stars that were twinkling back down at her._ Where ever you are Severus Snape, I hope you're looking at the sky too._

And he was.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews My Loves!They make me extremely happy! So You get to learn a little bit more about Lily in this one. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

'Why weren't you at quidditch practice yesterday?' Lily was asked by her brother James. James was the captain of the team and Seeker just like their Father was. Lily rolled her eyes. _I swear that's all he cares about._

'Listen, the only reason I have you still on the team is because… let's face it you're the best Beater that Hogwarts has seen in years and plus Mum would kill me if I did… just please show up for practice today.' He finished, it looked like he was going to say more, before one of his little groupies caught his eye, and sauntered off after her. Lily was indeed the best Beater Hogwarts had ever seen in years; a hundred years to be exact. She was actually quite famous for her acts during matches; the lengths she would go just to keep the bludgers in her control. The only reason she even tried out was because someone had told her she needed to take her anger out on something other then people's faces. Now, she would weekly get letters from Quidditch managers asking her to join their teams. She even got an offer to play for the Chudley Cannons, and they're an all male team. Lily turned every single one of them down, which pissed her brother off and not to mention her Uncle Ron. She didn't really care for quidditch at all. Lily shook her head while, tucking back into her breakfast. All her thoughts were on Severus, she finally admitted that she loved him but, did he love her?_ No._ Lily snorted rather loudly. She caught attention to a couple of older girls sitting at the table; they heard her snort and they turned to one another and giggled, then started to whisper to one another.

'Either, say it to my face or shut the bloody hell up!' Lily sneered at the girls. Both their eyes grew big before they got up and left the Great Hall. Lily noted that her sneering had become more efficient._ I could thank Severus for that._ Lily slumped a little._ I wish I could just accio him; it would make life a lot easier._ Lily sighed._ Lily you are lame… what are you going to say next? You want to marry him and have his babies!_ Lily Shuddered._ I never want to get married… babies maybe but, no marriage._ Lily pondered on this, until she started to stuff her face with bacon once again. When Lily was done, she made her way down to the quidditch field. Finding everyone already down there; she glared at most of them.

'Lily?' she heard her brothers' voice.

'What?' she snapped at him.

'Do you mind getting everyone warmed-up while I talk to our new Chaser?' He asked.

'Sure.' She said; while shrugging off her sweat shirt and sweats. She always wore little shorts, with a T-shirt and knee-high tube socks. She got a couple of cat calls; which caused her to roll her eyes.

'Alright everyone, Lily is going to run warm-ups so do everything she says.' Everyone started to groan.

'Man, she's going to kill us, then we're going to be way too tired to even practice.' Rodney Kariff, who was Keeper yelled out. When it came to Lily and warm-ups, she was merciless. She always made them do push-ups, sit-ups, and made them use their brooms to do chin-ups, then she would make them run around the whole quidditch field twice, and she would always say if they couldn't do those two laps in thirteen minutes or less they didn't deserve to be on the team. Everything she made them do, she would do as well. After taking them through the warm-ups, half of them were laying on the cold grass trying to catch their breath. On of them was bent over expelling his breakfast on the ground and one of the girls was in a fetal position crying._ Good, I did my job._ Lily smirked. James came over to where they were, dragging along their new Chaser; who looked horrified at the scene before him.

'Alright everyone this is Ben, he's our new Chaser.' James said. The team greeted him the best they could, since they were on the verge of being sent to the Hospital Wing.

'I'm out!' Lily said, while picking up her bag and her broom.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?' James hollered at her.

'You said that I at least needed to come down here, not that I had to play.' Lily spat at him. With that she made her way out of the stadium.

'Damn it Lily!' she heard her brother yell. This made Lily laugh out loud. Once back in the walls of Hogwarts she made it down to the professors' study. She stood outside the wall._ Maybe he doesn't want to see me?_ She discouraged herself. Biting her lip she pulled her wand out, and tapped the stones. She didn't even have to look at the stones anymore; she memorized the movements. The door finally showed itself to her. She was hesitant at first but, finally pushed the door open. How she missed this room, and it was only about a couple days ago when she found out the truth, and they had fought. She slowly walked over to the portrait; he was sleeping in the arm chair that was in the portrait. She sat there watching his face; admiring it. He wasn't the traditional handsome man but, he was beautiful to Lily.

'What do you want?' she heard his voice ask. Hearing it made Lily jump and form butterflies in her stomach all at the same time. She felt very shy at the moment.

'I asked you a question.' He sneered. She slowly looked up at him.

'Forgiveness' Lily simply stated. He simply looked down at her, giving her a once over with his eyes. She saw something in his eyes when he swept over her almost half-naked body. This caused her to flush slightly.

'The real me would definitely would say no but.' He let out a sigh. 'For you Lily, I will grant you it… only if you grant me forgiveness as well.' He said. She smiled up at him. Hearing her name dance off his lips made Lily tingle.

'Of course.' She simply stated. She felt so much better.

'Thank you.' She said to him.

'Severus I need to ask you something.'

'What is it?' he said, his eyes boring into her. 'Out with it, Witch!' he yelled, when she didn't ask right away. Lily

'I want your blessing.'

'For what?'

'To find you.' She said, looking him straight in the eye. He didn't say anything at first, which caused panic to well up in her chest. Then he finally answered her.

'I give you my blessing.'

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews!I wrote this Chapter four different ways before I was happy with it. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'_Mummy? How come you and Daddy aren't married like other Mummies and Daddies?' Lily looked up from her school work, to see a pair of beautiful Azure eyes peering up at her from over the counter. Lily set down her quill, and picked her three year old daughter up and brought her into the sitting room. Lily settled them down in one of the arm chairs. Lily looked down at her daughter, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She had beautiful raven black hair that ended in curls at the end, big beautiful blue eyes. She had an oval round face just like her mother, and she had a cute button nose, with a light dusting of freckles across it._

'_Well Rainy, your father and I don't believe we need papers to prove we love one another.' She smiled down at her daughter._

'_But, you have a ring like other Mummies do when they are married.' Her daughter said, while she played with the emerald ring that was on her mothers finger._

'_It just shows other people that I belong to someone, and I belong to your Father.' Lily explained to her daughter._

'_Do you love Daddy?' Her daughter looked up at her._

'_I've loved him before he even knew I existed- I was only fifteen.'_

'_How old are you now Mummy?'_

'_I am Twenty-one.' She said, while smirking down at her daughter._

'_That's a long time Mummy.' The Little girl giggled._

With a jolt, Lily woke up. She was in her bed, in Gryffindor tower._ What the hell was that?_ Lily thought she was going to have a heart attack._ That felt so real! Was it real?_ Lily let the dream roll to the back of her mind. She checked what time it was. Apparently it was late, she always slept in late. This wasn't good because, she was supposed to be leaving for Malfoy Manor in an hour.

Lily was packing what she needed at the last minute. Throwing her stuff all over the dormitory, not caring where anything landed as long as she wasn't late. She knew that the house elves would put her stuff away once she left. After much persuasion, with help of her Aunt Cissy she was able to stay with the Malfoys. She was going to be leaving by floo, and stay with them, then on Christmas Eve everyone was to be staying at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the Holidays. Lily hated that house, even though it wasn't as bad as it was. Her father and a few others helped him restore the house. They took everything out and made an entirely new house. They weren't able to get the terrible portrait of Mrs. Black down until she was about nine though. She still didn't know what they did with the portrait; all she knew was that the wall it once preoccupied was covered with portraits of the late Marauders, her grandmother Lily, along with Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Lily Loved her Auntie Dora. It was a terrible thing to say that out of everybody on that wall, she wished she was still alive. They had a lot of things in common, something she didn't have in common-with other girls no less. When Lily was finished she brought her bag down stairs and dumped it on the floor as she reclined on the couch. She watched as all the children ran back and forth from the common room, to outside, to back in the rooms. Everyone was too giddy for the holidays to Lily's liking; it made her sick really. She felt the other side of the couch go down, and a loud sigh. Lily turned to find her older brother Albus.

'Where the hell, are you going?' he asked her.

'Malfoy Manor.' She replied.

'Bull shit.' He sneered at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Think what you want Al but, I am.' Lily said, while she picked up her bag full of clothes.

'Are you coming to Grimmauld?' he asked.

'Yeah, everyone is you, dolt.' She said, while she stepped over his legs that were resting on the table that sat in front of the couch.

'See you then.' Albus said to his sister.

'Yeah.' Lily said over her shoulder and making it out into the corridors. Lily and Albus were close, even though it didn't seem like it, they both understood one another and that was good enough for the both of them. Lily ran her way down to Severus' study wanting to wish him Happy Holidays, before leaving. She ran through the door out of breath and plunked herself down in the window seat.

'I see you're leaving.' Severus observed.

'Yeah, I'm staying at Malfoy Manor.' Lily stated. This caused Severus to raise an eyebrow.

'The Malfoys, as in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?' he asked, in disbelief.

'Yeah, I asked Uncle Draco if he would ask, then Aunt Cissy persuade my parents and then they agreed.' Lily said out of breath. 'What you still don't believe me?' Lily asked. Then lily started digging through her tote bag, until she found what she was looking for.

'Aha- here!' she said as she pulled out a black envelope with a torn silver seal that was graced with an M on it.

'That would be a Malfoy Invatation.' Severus said to her, in defeat.

'You do know that Draco is my godfather right? Lily asked him, while putting the letter back in her bag.

'No.' he simply stated.

'Well he is, and only to me though not my brother's.' Lily said, looking back at him. He didn't say anything, he just left it.

'Well, I have to go.' Lily said, while standing and grabbing her bag.

'I wanted to say Happy Holidays, Severus.' She saw a slight smile grace his lips for a moment, then it disappeared before she could really take it in.

'You too Lily.' He said, sincerely. With that Lily left, the study. She wanted very badly to confess her love to him just now but, he was a portrait. It made Lily feel like an imbecile. She made her way back to the Headmasters' office to floo into Malfoy Manor. The Headmaster tried to talk her up but, ever since she went into the office. She just ignored him and helped herself to the floo powder, and she was gone. She landed on her bum, in the fire place in Lucius' Study. Before she could do anything she was engulfed in a hug by two people. This was going to be a long Holiday.

Somewhere, Severus Snape woke up with a jolt having the same dream as Lily Potter did that same morning.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!They really do keep me going. Okay, this chapter Lily finds out some devistating news...and for some of you that are like"get to Severus Already!" you'll be happy with this !

* * *

'Oh Ducky, Let me look at you!' Narcissa exclaimed, while holding Lily at an arms length. Lily felt like she was under a microscope.

'You've grown so much, over the year.' She said, while she poked and prodded Lily.

'What's this?' she asked, while pulling Lily's face to the side.

'That would be a nose piercing, Aunt Cissy.' Lily explained.

'And this?' she asked, while pulling Lily's arm up to expose the inside of her arm.

'That is a tattoo.' Lily explained, taking her arm out her grip.

'Of what?' she asked, Lily swore she was worse then her Grandmother Molly.

'This is the sign of the Alchemist.' Lily pointed to the tattoo. 'And this is the sign for the moon, for my middle name "Luna" and this is my Alchemist Rose.' Lily finished while pointing at a single red rose, that hung over the Alchemist sign.

'Why did you do that to your beautiful skin?' Narcissa fussed.

'You know I want to be an Alchemist, I have ever since I was Twelve, I'm just showing my dedication to it.' Lily reasoned. Narcissa shook her head, while she continued to look over Lily. She looked over to her Uncle Lucius with a pleading look, begging for help.

'Narcissa dear, don't hound the poor girl, she is our guest.' Lucius drawled out. She saw Narcissa pout slightly, and then she finally gave up.

'Fine, I will tell the House Elves that out guest has arrived, and Lunch will be served shortly.' Narcissa told them. Lily watched Narcissa leave the study, with her three little lap dogs following her. Lily hated those dogs, she hated anything that yapped and, she didn't consider anything to be a dog if you could pick it up and drop kick it. Even though Lily did have a small dog at home but, she absolutely loved him to death. He was an Italian Greyhound, named Bogey and he was blue and white color and had the cutest face on earth. Her brother James just said he looked like a giant skinny rat, which earned him a punch to the stomach. Albus didn't say anything about the dog; he knew better, her parent's loved the dog as well. She terribly missed him when she was at school. Lily perked up a bit, remembering she would be able to see her dog in several days. Lily perked up even more when she remembered, why she was here. She noticed that her Uncle Lucius had retired back over to his desk; looking over some documents. Lily slowly walked over to his desk and sat herself down in one of the arm chairs that were in front of his desk.

'Why are you really here?' he said, from behind the papers he was looking at. Lily sighed; she knew she couldn't get anything past him.

'I need an unbreakable vow from you.' Lily stated.

'That's a very serious thing you're asking of me.'

'I'm not saying anything until you do, and we all know Uncle Lucius that you can stand things being kept from you.' Lily said. 'I need you to swear that you will not reveal anything I say and anything you hear in this room to anyone.' Lily said, very seriously.

'Fine, fine, I Lucius Malfoy Vow not to repeat anything you say or anything I hear in this room to anyone.' He said. Lily could feel the magic whirl around the both of them.

'Alright, what's this all about?' He said, still behind his papers.

'Severus Snape.' Lily simply stated. This caused Lucius to put his papers down. He looked stunned for a moment, and then his steely expression was back up.

'What about Severus?' he said, he seemed a bit uneasy on the subject. He shifted slightly in his chair.

'He's alive and I want to find him.' Lily blurted out._ Shit! Not what I planned to say!_ Lily cursed herself.

'I know.' She heard him drawl out.

'Wait, What?' She said, dumbfounded.

'I said, I know.' Lily sat there staring at him, trying to comprehend what was being said.

'He's coming to Grimmauld for Christmas.' Lily shot out of her chair.

'WHAT!' Lily was frantic now._ To hell with looking for him!_

'I thought he went into hiding!' lily yelled out. Everything she knew was a lie.

'He did… only The Order members knew where he was; now he's ready to come back into the Wizarding world.' Lily dropped down into the arm chair, staring at the floor. She felt tears well up in her eyes; threatening to spill over. She wouldn't let them.

'How did you find out, he's been sneaking into the school; did you catch glimpse of him?' The tears in her eyes finally did spill over.

'HE WAS AT THE SCHOOL?' she screamed hysterically. She started to pace back and forth; talking to herself. Lucius got up from his chair, and tried to comfort the young girl.

'Did my parents know he was alive?' Lily whispered; her eyes shut tight not wanting to know that answer.

'Yes.' He whispered back to her. She nodded her head. She forced herself to stop crying. She turned to leave his study but, she didn't open the door… she punched it open._ Great! I just broke my hand!_ Lily yelled at herself. She ran from the room, not caring when she ended up. She ran outside, onto the acres of grass. Once again she just ran, not caring where she ended up. Right now, she didn't care if she died or not. The one thing Lily did not like was being lied too._ People seem to be doing that a lot lately.'_ Lily thought grimly. _I guess I'm not worthy of the truth…assholes! My own parents! I've been asking so many questions about him, and they didn't even have the decency to throw out there that he was among the living! And that damn portrait lied to me too…AGAIN! I'm burning that thing when I get back. I don't care anymore! This is going to be the most horrible Christmas ever! _Lily threw herself on the ground, not noticing there was snow everywhere. Lily just laid there and silently cried to herself, she didn't know what else to do, that was she felt she could to do. In realization Lily shot up into a sitting position.

'Oh no, I'm going to meet the man I love.'

* * *

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

YES!I'm free from school!and Only have one more year left of high school so I'm really excited about that too!So you have my undivided attention on this story!Well, sort of I still have a 2 year old baby girl who needs me but, other then that I'm all yours!sorry I'm rambling.

Thank you for the reviews!They make me super happy. Enjot the chapter!

* * *

'_SEVERUS!' Lily screamed for joy as she ran through their little cottage outside of Hogsmead. She ran around the cottage, trying to find her lover. Purposely sliding down the hallway in her socks she plowed into a tall, black, muscular wall. She almost fell on her bum but, a large hand grabbed hold of her wrist before she did. Gaining back her equilibrium, she smiled up at her Love._

'_What is it? I'm in the middle of a very important potion that needs my attention at all times.' He said, while looking down at her. 'Well?' he drawled out, sounding slightly irritated. _

'_I got in!' Lily said, while holding up her acceptance letter, to the world's top Alchemy school. Severus snatched the letter from her hand, and read its contents. Lily stood in front of him waiting for him to finish. He shoved the letter back into her hands. Lily was waiting for a praise of some sort but, she never got it._

'_Is that all? I almost blew up our damn house with your insufferable yelling.' He sneered down at her. This hurt Lily to no end._

'_Bastard!' Lily ground out, while she stomped on his foot. Lily _harrumphed _and stalked down the hall to their bedroom. She slammed the door shut, and threw herself on the bed and stuffed her face into one of the plush pillows. He didn't even come to comfort her right away. Severus didn't come around until it was nearly dark out._

'_Go sleep on the couch or something.' Lily told him. She heard him sigh, while she felt the edge of the bed shift from him sitting down. She felt him put one of his hands on her hips. She felt herself starting to tingle; she loved his hands._ You're supposed to be mad at him Lily!_ She scolded herself._

'_I was jealous.' He finally said. This caused Lily to snort._

'_You Jealous? Damn, I don't think I'm ready for pigs to fly out of my ass.' She said to him._

'_I'm serious, I tried to get into that school when I was eighteen, just like you and I was turned down.' He said to her. Lily turned to face him, he looked upset. She didn't like it when he was upset._

'_I'm sorry.' Lily said to him, while she held her arms out for him. He let her embrace him, while he put his head down on her chest. She lovingly stroked his hair. He looked up at her._

'_I'm very proud of you, probably more proud of you then your parent's will ever be.' he said to her. This meant a lot to Lily hearing him say this. He rose himself up to hover over her. She looked up into his obsidian eyes while he bent down to devour her lips in one of his bruising kisses. _

Lily woke up by falling on the floor. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she stood while unwrapping herself from her blankets that had tangled around her._ I don't think I can take much of these dreams anymore._ Lily sighed. She had forgotten she was at Grimmauld Place already. How could she forget though … _He _was here. She hadn't seen him yet but, she knew he was. When the Order members would gather in the kitchen, leaving the kids out, all the children would stand by the door and listen in. When she heard his silky baritone voice for the first time from the other side of the door she nearly fainted. Lily sighed, while she sorted through her closet. She decided on a short jean skirt with festive red and green knee-high socks, along with her shirt that said **Werewolf Rights**. She went over to the mirror and plastered her eyes with eyeliner and she charmed her Ray-Ban glasses to change from green to red every five seconds. _Maybe today he will come out of his room and introduce himself to us… I don't think I can wait any longer_. Lily thought. She trudged down stairs making it to the kitchen. She heard her parents talking to someone at the front door. Apparently someone had just shown up for the Christmas celebration. Lily was walking to the door, until a voice made its way to Lily.

'What? No hello?' the voice said. Lily was in mid-step; her eyes grew wide open.

'TEDDY!' Lily screamed with joy, he laughed while he bent down with his arms opened wide. Lily ran down the hall, jumping into his arms. He picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist, embracing him. Both her parents left the two to get reacquainted. Lily was planting kisses all over his face. He finally let her down, and she just looked at him.

'I swear Teddy; you get more and more handsome every time I see you.' She told him, while she hugged him again.

'Come on; let's take your crap up stairs.' Lily said, while she grabbed one of his bags and led him upstairs. He was about to push open the door that had always been his room at the house.

'No!' Lily whispered out.

'What? This is my room is it not?' he said while looking at the door.

'Not this time.' Lily said. She grabbed Teddy's arm and dragged him further down the hall. She kicked open the door and threw his bags on the floor. Then threw herself on the four-poster bed. The room they were in now was Remus Lupin's room when he lived at Grimmauld. Teddy usually stayed in the bigger room down the hall, it belonged to his mother. He threw himself down next to Lily and propped his head in his hand looked at her.

'Why can't I have my room?'

'Professor Severus Snape is in there.' Lily sighed.

'You lie.' Lily sat up and looked down at Teddy.

'Nope, he's alive.'

'Actually, I heard my Grandmum talking about something like that.' He said, his brow furrowing.

'Well, he's in that room, and only my parents and other order members or people who knew him have only seen him no one else.'

'He better not mess up my room.' He said. Teddy sat up a little and started to work his hand up Lily's thigh. A familiar sensation coursed through Lily and it surprised her.

'Teddy, I can't anymore.' Lily said. She sat up and grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

'There's someone else isn't there?' he asked, a knowing smile graced his features.

'Sort of… It's really complicated but, I hope you understand.' Lily said to him.

'Of course.' Teddy said, while kissing her on the forehead. Lily got up and left the room, making her way down stairs. She was looking at the floor boards; she could still feel where Teddy's hand had been. It felt like it seared itself into her skin; like a hot brand. For some odd reason she had felt like she had cheated on Severus just by that innocent touch._ Lily you're an Idiot!_ Lily was mentally stabbing herself until she walked into a tall, black, muscular wall. She would have fallen on her bum, if it weren't for the large, firm hand grabbing her wrist._ Why does this feel familiar!_ Lily gasped for, looking up into those obsidian eyes she longed to stare up into. She was trembling when his silky, deep voice penetrated her.

'Lily?'

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to update!I've been really sick. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The meeting of Severus Snape for Lily was uneventful. Her Father happened to find them in the hallway before either Lily or Severus could say anything. Actually Lily mentally thanked her Father when he found them. She was at a lost of words anyhow. She could barely manage a hello when her Father introduced them. They stared at one another the whole time though; taking in the sight of one another. He looked pretty much the same though; which surprised Lily. He had several areas in his hair where he had grey running through, and the lines in his face seemed to have deepened but, he seemed really relaxed and calm.

Today was Christmas. Which Lily was not too fond of. The whole house was going to be filled with people Lily didn't even like; save for one person but, he didn't even know who the hell she was! At least all she had to do was eat dinner with family and friends, then she would probably go hide in the attic with a bottle of Fire Whiskey for the rest of the night. Lily sat up in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She really didn't want to go down stairs. Everyone was probably already up and opening presents. The women in the kitchen talking and drinking wine, while they prepared the food for the feast. Nothing Lily wanted to be apart of. Lily forced herself out of bed, and slowly made it over to her closet. She picked out a strapless red plaid dress; that had a corset like top. She loved this dress because it matched her dyed hair perfectly. Lily pulled out the black lily that Portrait Severus gave to her. She had put a stasis like spell on it so it wouldn't wilt; she didn't want to ruin such a rare beautiful flower. She didn't bother with any shoes, she preferred to be bare-footed anyway and she liked to show off her snake tattoo that graced the top of her foot. She had several tattoos, especially for being fifteen year old, and out of the several she had her parent's yelled at her for that one. Lily smirked at that thought._ Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor._ Lily snorted. Once Lily was happy with her appearance she stepped out of her room; putting up wards on it. With all the people in the house she didn't take a chance of people being able to come into her room. Plus, all the little children at least ten or younger think it's funny to go through her stuff and make a mess. Lily rolled her eyes at that thought.

'Ahem.' Lily looked to her right and saw none other then Scorpius Malfoy making his way towards her._ Why now?_ Lily groaned.

'How are you this afternoon Lily? We missed you when everyone was opening their presents.' He said smoothly. Lily consciously crossed her arms over her chest, since he was taking in the view. Lily was given the attributes of her Grandmother Molly. Lily was short; not too short but, she was very curvy; even though most of the girls she knew said they would kill to have a chest of her size and when people would call her a "Fat Ass", in her mind she wasn't being insulted, because she did indeed have a Fat Ass. Being pulled back from her thoughts, she just rolled her eyes at Scorpius and turned to leave. Before she could even move, his hand had grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back so she was against him.

'Get. Off. Me.' Lily grounded out. He just smirked down at her.

'You're **MINE** Lily.'

'You lost me the moment **YOU** touched Rose.' She spat at him. Lily really did wish she never slept with him in the first place. He was such a great guy and he still was but, their past ruined their friendship.

'When _your_ child is born Scorpius and you touch me, even once I will tell everyone what you did to me when I was younger.' Lily whispered out. He backed off, while he let go of her hand. He straightened out his dress robes and made his way down stairs. Lily leaned up against her bedroom door and let out a sigh of relief. _Hopefully he will back off now._ Lily sighed. Lily went down stairs, into the kitchen. Everyone was already down there; eating._ How lovely, no one didn't even come up and get me._ Lily rolled her eyes. She felt hurt that no one came to get her._ Am I so insignificant? _The only chair that was available was next to Severus Snape himself. Everyone was to busy with their Christmas cheer that they didn't even notice her really. This was fine with her, because she just wanted it all to end. She timidly sat down next to the man she loved, who was silently eating his food. She could tell that he wasn't enjoying himself either. Lily grabbed herself a plate, and began eating. She kept on side glancing the man next to her, and she almost jumped out of her chair when his leg rested itself up against hers. She felt a new sensation going up her leg and circulating around her body. Lily heard someone ask Rose what she was going to name the baby.

'Well if it's a Boy we're going to name him Lucius.' Everyone "Oh and Awed.'

'And if it's a girl we were thinking Rainy.' All the Women got all giddy. Hearing this made Lily dropped her fork. _That was the name of my daughter in my dream_.

'You can't have that name.' Lily said out loud by accident.

'Excuse me?' Rose countered back.

'I said you can't have that name, that's what my daughter's name is going to be.' Lily said, while she stood up. She felt Severus stiffen next to her. He looked up at her; mouth agape._ Does he know?_ Lily thought in a panic.

'I'm the one who's pregnant first, so I get to choose.' Rose said smugly.

'Well, it's not my fault I'm smart when it comes to sex!'_ Shit! I basically just told my family I sleep around!_ Ignoring that factor, Lily continued.

Fine, I'm still going to name my child that though, so I guess we're going to have two Rainey's then.' Lily smirked at her cousin. Rose scoffed. Lily knew Rose would change her mind now. Rose was a perfectionist and having two children named Rainy would bother her to no end.

'Fine.' Rose said to her. Rose was red in the face. Lily smirked at her and sat back down.

'Lily, where did you get that Black Lily?' Her Aunt Hermione asked. Everyone had their eyes on Lily now._ Me and my damn mouth!_

'She said someone gave it to her, she didn't tell me who.' Rose said, while she smiled down the table at Lily._ That Bitch!_ Lily sent Rose a glare.

'Only Potion Maters can get a hold of them.' Her Aunt said. This got everyone's attention. They looked at her waiting for her answer.

'And we all know you're no Potions Master.' Rose said to her, mockingly. This caused Lily's anger to go over the limit.

'I swear Rose! If you weren't pregnant I would beat the bloody hell out of you.' Lily yelled at Rose; while standing up. 'So when you have that baby Rose, you better watch out.' Lily said to her.

'LILY!' she heard her Mother exclaim.

'And if you want to know where I got the damn flower from … I got it from him!' she said while pointing at Severus Snape. 'Figure that one out!' Lily yelled. With that said, she stormed out of kitchen. Wishing she were back at Hogwarts curled up in her window seat listening to the deep silky voice that belonged to the man she loved.

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been in and out of the .

* * *

Lily stomped up the stairs, to get to her room. She was furious but, what else was new? She made it to her room and kicked open the door and slammed the door shut. She let out a frustrated scream and started to kick her dresser over and over again. All the things she had on her dresser started to fall of from the intensity of her kicking. Lily let out a frustrated growl and threw herself on her bed. She buried her head into her pillows and started to cry._ Damn you Severus Snape! You don't even know you make me feel this way. I don't cry for anyone and yet I'm crying for you! I'm pathetic!_ Lily heard a knock on her door.

'Go away!' she yelled, while wiping away her tears.

'Lily, let me in.' she heard the voice of her father say. Lily sat up on her bed and grabbed her wand so she could clean her face and wipe away any evidence she was crying. When she was done she walked over to the door and cracked it open. She saw her Father looking at her with a worried look. Feeling guilty with what went on down stairs she opened the door more and let her Father in. She shut the door and leaned back up against it. Her Father sat himself on her bed and patted the spot next to him. Lily timidly made her way over to him and sat herself next to him. She couldn't look at him and she didn't.

'Lily, what's going on with you?' her Father asked her. She could hear how concerned he was. She didn't answer him though; she was afraid what would come out.

'I know you've had problems in the past but, it's just getting out of control now.' He said to her. Lily sniffed, and she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

'Is it because I was never there for you?' he asked, bringing her face up to look at him.

'No, Daddy.' Lily said, the tears finally falling now. She could tell her Father was surprised, because she hadn't cried in front of anyone in years. She then took him for surprise even more when she buried her head into his chest and started to weep freely. He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her on the head. Love swelled up into Harry's chest; he hadn't held his daughter this way in many years.

'It's alright Lily, we'll figure this out together.' He said, as he smoothed her hair.

'I'm sorry.' She said; pulling away from him. 'I don't know where the anger comes from, it's just there. I hate being the _Baby_, and I guess feeling this way makes me angry and it makes me want to out do everybody so , I can get the attention.' Lily said truthfully. She had never let anyone know that but, she knew she could trust her Father not to run his mouth to anyone.

'I'm sorry, I never paid as much attention to as I did with your brothers.' Her Father whispered.

'Don't be sorry, I know I'm tough to be with.' She grinned at him, which caused him to grin back.

'Before I forget.' Her father said, while he got up and left her room. Lily sat on her bed a bit confused. He came back in with his right arm behind his back.

'I wanted to give this to you in private.' He pulled out his right arm out to her view. There was a black ball of fluff that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

'Is that a?' Lily was at a loss of words. Her Father nodded his head, and walked to her. She was shaking with joy. She had wanted one of these her whole life and now she had one. She timidly took the Hell Hound into the palm of her hand, she felt like crying all over again.

'Hello little one.' She whispered to it. Little red eyes peered up at her.

Daddy, how did you get this?' Lily said with astonishment.

'Secret.' Was all he said to her.

'That'll do for now I guess.' Lily said, never taking her eyes off the black ball of fluff.

'Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Did Professor Snape really give you that Flower?' Lily's face grew hot from embarrassment; she had forgotten all about that.

'No, I lied.' She said. Not looking at her Father; she couldn't.

'Well, you should probably apologize to him.' Her Father said. Lily went to get up.

'Not now, when everything has died down a bit, he usually sits in the kitchen by himself. You can do it then.' He father said. He left her room, leaving Lily to her thoughts._ I feel terrible, I forgotten how that would have affected Severus. I'm a moron!_ Lily was brought out of her thoughts when her new pet started to squirm in her hands. She lowered him on to the bed.

'What shall I call you?' she asked it. It just looked at her. Lily stood up and began pacing; thinking of a name. Its red gaze followed her form, moving back and forth. Lily grabbed her wand and wrote Severus' name in the air. Seeing the golden letters glow in mid air. She waved her hand over the name and watched it form into a different one but, with the same letters. She was lucky on the first try; she loved the name.

'I shall call you Veserus.' Lily said, while she got on her knees on the floor and gave the animal a kiss on the head.

'I can't believe I have you… my Father is Head of the Auror Department and you're illegal!' Lily laughed to herself. The puppy yawned and threw itself on its side and was quickly asleep. _He's just like his mummy!_ Lily snorted.

Later that night, Lily paced outside the kitchen door; everyone was asleep in the house._ I can't do this._ Lily felt her heart in her chest. Before Lily could open the door it was opened for her. She was face to face with a black wall of chest. She looked up to find obsidian eyes looking down at her.

'Are you coming in or what?' his voice sneered at her. Even though his voice wasn't kind, it still found its way to her core. She got the chills and thankfully he had turned before he saw her twitch in delight. He sat himself down at the table again, while Lily stood by the table. She shifted back and forth on her feet; she was nervous.

'Sit down.' He said to her, while he kicked out the chair across from him. He never looked up at her. He was nursing a Fire Whiskey and was reading over what looked like a couple of journals. Lily threw herself down in the chair. She was fearful of him, she knew what this man was capable of, she knew him but, this man was completely different from a mere portrait she interacted with. After a while he brought his attention to her. She tried to look everywhere and to look at him. He raised one of his elegant black eyebrows; Lily tried not swoon.

'Well?' he said to her.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to drag you into that mess.' Lily said to him. 'It was wrong of me.'

'You weren't lying though.' He said to her. Lily jerked her head up to meet his gaze.

'How?'

'I'm the only Potions Master in this area and not to mention only several Potions Masters are cleared to have Black Lilies and the other ones are all dead!' he growled at her. He was glaring at her now. She felt so small; only he could do this to her. Only he could tear her down and mold her the way he wanted her. She felt pathetic and useless; she hated it.

'I'm sorry.'

'Is that all you know what to say?' he sneered at her.

'No.' she choked out. She didn't look at him; she would probably wither away into nothing if she did. It was quiet for a long while. She felt her body heat up when she discovered that he was taking in her sight. _I wonder what he see's? _Lily fidgeted in her seat.

'We have more things to discuss.' She heard his voice whisper out. Lily was sort of taken by surprise by how gentle his voice sounded at that moment.

'Apparently, we've been having the same dreams?' he asked her. She finally looked at him.

'I guess.' Lily said. She didn't know if they were or not.

'What were you dreaming about?' he asked her; slamming back a shot of Fire Whiskey. Lily looked at the bottle of Whiskey._ That's the only way I'll be able to say anything._ Lily looked at his face then to the bottle. Before she knew it she was chugging down the Whiskey. She missed the familiar burn that ran down her throat.

'What is a matter with you?' Severus said. She could tell he was angry. He grabbed the bottle out of her hand and put the cork back into the bottle. He looked at her; his brow furrowed. She felt the whiskey go straight to her head and it was a welcomed feeling.

'You stupid little chit!' he sneered down at her. 'You can hurt yourself doing that.' He said. He almost sounded concerned to Lily, she liked the feeling that someone might actually care. This feeling made Lily love him even more; if that was even possible.

'I've had two dreams so far.' Lily finally said. 'One with me having a daughter and the other I get accepted into Alchemy school and I get upset because you don't compliment me and then I get mad at you. Then later you come and comfort me then.' Lily trailed off because they had kissed in the dream, and it wasn't an innocent kiss either. They probably had sex after she had woken up.

'We kiss?' he asked her.

'Um, yeah.' She said; avoiding his gaze once again.

'I don't know what they mean but, I'm going to find out.' He breathed out. Lily nodded her head. She looked up at him, looking into his gaze._ I love you so much Severus._ Thinking this she wanted to cry. He stood, while collecting his journals and the bottle of Fire Whiskey. He didn't say anything to her as he left the kitchen. Lily was left with her thoughts._ What am I going to do? I should help with the research, first I should interpret the dream… yeah, I will do just that._ Lily smiled to herself.

On the other side of the door Severus Snape stopped and lowered his head.

'I love you too, Lily.'

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews! Ok, I want to express to you guys how I feel about this story. I know that this concept is SO wrong but, it feels so right( well to me anyway!) and it was one of those ideas where it wouldn't go away unless I acted upon it… I had too and it's turning out to be rather good. So thank you for those of you are reading it. It makes me happy!

Enjoy.

* * *

_Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since she last spoke to him. They weren't fighting; he apparently almost had a break on the potion he had been working on for the last several months. She had no idea what was taking up so much of his time. She did know it was a potion; for what… she had no idea. She only saw him when he came up to get food or a cup of coffee. He never said hello or kiss her on the head like he usually did every time he would pass her. This made Lily frustrated but, there was not much she could do. She missed their mornings where they would sit on the patio looking out into Lily's garden, sipping on coffee or tea. He would always have an omelet and she would always have oatmeal and toast, while she read him the morning paper. That hadn't happened in two weeks though, and Lily missed it. Now she lies awake in their rather large bed. She hadn't realized how big the bed was until now. They usually laid in the middle of the bed, while he literally wrapped himself around her like Devil's Snare… Yes, he turned snuggling into an art form. Lily tossed and turned trying to make herself go to sleep but, nothing was working. Lily got up and looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly across the ground outside. Lily was taken from her thoughts when she heard a loud bang and the sound of bottles clinging together. Lily looked out from the bedroom door to see a light shining from the kitchen. Lily knew it wasn't someone breaking into their house. Severus had some pretty mean wards up on the house. Lily came out of room, she started to shiver because she had forgotten to put her robe on and she was only in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. Wrapping her arms around herself she made it to the kitchen but, found no one there. She could see that their liquor cabinet had been ravished through._

'_Go back to sleep, Lily.' She heard a voice from behind. She turned and looked into the sitting room, to see his dark figure reclining in his favorite chair, nursing the bottle of Fire Whiskey._

'_I was never asleep.' She said timidly, walking over to him. He didn't say anything when she removed the bottle that was in his hand and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her fiery locks and inhaled deeply at her scent._

'_Are you okay?' she asked him._

'_I can't figure out this potion, I'm almost there I know I am.' He mumbled into her neck. Lily caught everything he said though._

'_I'm pretty sure you are too, you just need rest and eat some food.' Lily said while lifting his head, so she could see his face._

'_I guess you're right.' He said in defeat._

'_That's it? No snarky come back?' Lily said in fake shock. He rolled his eyes, and stood up with her in his arms. He took her into their room and threw her on the bed. He stripped of his clothes and crawled into bed next to her. She rolled onto her side as he slid his hand over her stomach possessively and pulled her to him. Then she felt him throw his leg over her waist as his hand still laid to rest on her stomach. She could tell he fell asleep rather quickly hearing his silent snores from him confirmed it. Lily laid her hand to rest on his large one; tears forming in her eyes._

'_Your baby is in there, Severus.' Lily whispered into the dark._

'Lily!' she heard someone yell. Lily jumped out of her mess of a dream and was being shaken by someone. Lily slapped their hands away.

'I'm up! Damn, stop shaking me.' She growled at the person. She looked into the green eyes of her brother Albus.

'We're here Lily.' Albus said to his sister. 'I'm surprised you didn't wake up when the train stopped you fell out of your seat and I had to pick you up.' He said to her.

'Thanks Al, just haven't been getting much sleep.' She smiled to her brother.

'You okay now?' he asked.

'Yes.' Lily sighed.

'Alright, I've got to go know; see you at the feast.'

'You too Al… I love you.' Albus stopped in mid-step and turned to his sister. He seemed tense but, once he looked at his sister he smiled down at her.

'I love you too, Lily.' He said, while making his way out if the compartment. Lily felt good saying that, she felt a little as ease from doing that. Maybe if she did it more often she wouldn't feel so angry all the time. She made it to the carriages that were being pulled by the thestrals. Yes, she could see them. She didn't let people know she could see them though. She looked at the beautiful creatures, while she made it to the door of the carriage. Lily shook a little remembering why she could see the beasts in the first place. She simply was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Making it into the Great Hall she didn't really pay much attention to what was going on. She sat at the end of table by the entrance doors. She liked doing this so if she wanted to she could easily slip out of the Great Hall without being noticed. Lily listened to everyone happily getting reacquainted with their friends. Lily just kept to herself and just stared at the table. Everyone settled down when they reanounced that Professor McGonagall was coming back as Headmistress. Lily already knew this and was ecstatic but, in her own way though. People applauded to hearing this news, she retired for six years and now she was back._ Shit! That means back to the old dress code! Fuck Me!_ Lily sighed. She did not like the dress code, she felt like this was punishment. She didn't look up still but, she listened to the next part though.

'I am very happy to be back! Not only am I back but, we have someone very special who has decided to come back not only to the school but, the Wizarding World. He will be teaching Potions once again; Professor Severus Snape.' She exclaimed. Lily's heart was beating out of her chest, and her eyes grew big. The Great Hall was silent; that was until everyone stood up in respect for him and applauded him.

Severus didn't care at all for the respect that the school was giving him. All he cared about was the fiery red head at the end of the Gryffindor Table.

* * *

I had to bring McGonigal Back. I didn't feel like making up someone new to fill in the place of Headmaster.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

I finally updated!My life is crazy rigt now so you're going to have to bair with me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily groaned and stretched as she awoke. She sat up and put her glasses on to find a mountain of presents on the foot of her bed. Today was her birthday. She loved the fact that her birthday was so close to Christmas because that just meant more presents for her. She peeked out behind the curtain around her bed to find the room empty; she had slept in again. Looking at the clock on her bedside it read that it was 10:30 and that meant she missed two periods already. Shrugging she shut the curtain again and sat herself in front of her presents. She picked up a customized Beaters' Bat that her brother sloppily put a bow on. This made her smirk as she flipped the little card open that was attached to the bow.

**Well… here you go.** Was all the card said. Lily laughed out loud at this. She inspected the bat, it was all black and in beautiful calligraphy that had _Lily Potter _etched in red across it. She turned it over to find a painted red lily on it. Lily absolutely loved it. Lily stuck the purple bow that was on it onto her head, clashing with her bright red hair.

'YES!' Lily exclaimed to see she got a big box from her grandparent's. She tore the ribbons of the box and opened it to find two beanies a purple and a black one, a set of maroon and gold leg-warmers and a huge purple sweater with a black **L** in the middle of it. Lily loved her grandmother's clothes she would make. They took time and that meant something to Lily. Lily went through all of her presents either getting clothes, quidditch supplies, books, set of new potion vials and a diamond and emerald bracelet from her Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria. She received a couple of nose rings from her friend from America and money from her Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius. Lastly there set a large stack of books all wrapped together. They looked like a collectors edition set. Lily picked up the envelope on top. Lily opened it to find the feminine script of her Aunt Hermione.

_Lily,_

_How does it feel to be sixteen? You're older then your classmates. I was while I went through school and around this age your age starts to show through. So, if you ever feel out of place let me know; I will be more then happy to talk to you about anything. I do hope you enjoy your present I got you. I had noticed over the last couple of months that you have taken an interest in Professor Snape. I know, I know you're probably rolling your eyes right now._ Lily was._ But, I think you will enjoy these books. Every one of those books is written by him and I hope you enjoy them as much as I did when I read them. It will also give an inside look on how intelligent he really is and you'll probably then understand why he treats everyone the way he does. He doesn't like stupid people… kind of like you Lily. Well, I hope all your birthday wishes come true!_

_Love,_

_Aunt Hermione_

_P.S. You should tell Professor Snape Happy Birthday._

Lily looked at the letter. _Today was his birthday? January Ninth?_ Lily shook her head and counted the stack of books. There were ten books in all._ Damn, he can write. I don't even have the tolerance to sit and write and essay._ Lily shook her head again.

'I guess it's time for classes.' Lily said to her self as she got out of bed.

Lily pulled at the skirt she was wearing. Like she had predicted, the original dress code was put back in action. They were going to have Lily take her nose ring out but, she put up hell of a fight; she even did a petition for it. Now she had to work on a petition for the uniforms to be overruled; she knew she would win though. Lily wanted to go to class bare-footed but, knew she would get in more trouble then she needed. Finally happy with everything she went down to the Great Hall; it was lunch. Sitting down to eat lunch, people were telling her Happy Birthday and whatever else they wanted to say. Half the male population from fifth year to seventh years asked when she wanted her birthday spanks. After awhile it got rather annoying. So she stopped them by elbowing a seventh year Slytherin in the groin. After this the question was ceased from being asked. Lily got up; she had Divination next. She found this subject to be intriguing, even though most people saw it was just a bunch of crap but, she found calming and interesting; she took this subject just for fun. Lily sat in her usual seat by the window, looking out over the Black Lake. Lily missed looking at the Black Lake; it reminded her of "Her" portrait. Since she found it soothing to listen to his silken voice as she looked out at the water; it made her calm. Class had started with Professor Trelawney rambling on in her quirky manner. Lily was enjoying everything until she looked over to find Professor Snape standing at the entrance to the class room. His arms were crossed over his chest, scowl in place with one of his eyebrows raised.

'Yes?' Trelawney asked.

'Can I borrow Lily Potter?' He drawled out.

'Yes.' She said while nervously nodding her head. Lily sat there somewhat shocked. Slowly gathering her books she walked over to the professor. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along with him. His robes billowed behind him, as he walked. His legs were so long it caused his strides to be huge. Lily was not blessed with long legs, so she was running and being pulled; she was surprised she didn't fall. They made it to his class room. Lily yanked her arm from his grasp and rubbed her sore wrist from being pulled. He sat at his desk and started to write on a piece of parchment. Lily stood there staring at the top of his head as he wrote. Lily crossed her arms over her chest._ Isn't he going to say something?_ After thinking this she was broken from her thoughts; he was staring at her.

'Can you tell me why you weren't in my class this morning?' he asked; getting up from his desk, leaning against the front of it; crossing his arms across his chest. Lily stared into his face and dug into her bra, where she kept her time table.

'I don't have you until… Oh.'

'Oh, indeed.' He drawled out. 'Do you skip classes often Miss Potter?' he asked her.

'Well, if I wake up late it kind of a too bad but, today is my birthday so it took me an extra long to get to classes this morning.' She said to him. He flinched a little when she announced it was her birthday. _Probably because it's his as well._ She smiled up at him, he didn't do anything, for a moment just the two of them staring each other down. Before to long he handed her a slip of paper.

'Detention?' she asked infuriated.

'Just because it's your birthday does not give you the right to act as if you own the place.' He sneered down at her. Lily clenched her teeth, this man was truly infuriated. He was totally different from the portrait of himself.

'Don't expect me to show up.' She threatened. He smirked at her.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor and another detention, and you will continue to lose points and getting detentions until you cooperate.' He said to her with a hint of amusement there. Lily let out a frustrated growl and stomped off. She left the potions class room but, before she made it too far she stomped back and threw open the door to the class room. He was back at his desk, looking at her with a curious look.

'Happy Birthday.' She ground out and slammed the door again and stalked down the hallway.

Severus Snape truly laughed for the first time in twenty years.

* * *

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter! There's slight talk about Suicide but, it's plays a huge part in the story. So sorry to those of you who don't like it. And I'm not jumping out there and taking a stab in the dark of how it feels to be suicidal... I've been there and it's not fun. So please enjoy.

* * *

Detention with Professor Severus Snape started out normal. He had her help him clean out his potion stores, from the last professor that occupied it last. When she first arrived she was twenty minutes late to the detention; she lost twenty points from Gryffindor. Then she lost another ten for not being in uniform. Then she argued with him wanting to be comfortable; she was wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt. That lost her another five. They worked quietly together as they cleared out the inventory, only keeping things he thought were still fine to use. Lily loved this though. She was sitting next to the man she loved; even though he didn't know it, and was sorting through potions ingredients. _This is the best birthday ever!_ Lily smiled to herself. Then she lost her smile, she remembered before she came that she had, had another dream before she came down for detention. That was why she was late for detention in the first place. Even though it didn't seem like it but, the dreams were starting to take their toll on Lily. She used to love to sleep and now she was afraid to see what else her future held for her. She didn't even know if they even meant anything. They have to though, especially if Sever… Professor Snape was experiencing them; that had to count for something. The last dream though did it for her, she was sick of the dreams. She didn't like the fact that her "Possible Future" was being told to her. That was what she loved about life you never knew what was going to happen next, and now she was having vital parts of her life were being given to her. She didn't like that. Lily exhaled rather loudly, and plopped down on her bottom. She propped her elbow her leg and held her head in her hand.

'You're not done get back to work.' She heard him say.

'Do it yourself.' She said while getting up and walking back into the class room.

'Excuse me? Ten points for talking back.' He sneered.

'Is that all you know what to do? Take points away?' she yelled back at him. He pressed his lips into a thin line and glared down at her. She just glared back at him. Lily finally gave up.

'I'm sorry.' She sat down on a stool that was by his desk. 'I had another dream and… I wish I didn't' she said, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at him; he flinched when he looked her. She reminded him too much of _His_ Lily.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He said sounding a bit softer. She took off her glasses and wiped her tears away with her sweater sleeve.

'No, not really… that was why I was late.' She sniffed. 'I had fallen asleep because I haven't been sleeping well because of the dreams, and this one just took the cake.' She said looking into his eyes. His face was emotionless but, she knew he felt something towards her though. He just kept on looking at her.

'What was it about?' he swallowed. 'Please it will make you feel better if you talk to someone about it.' He finished. She then started too straight up cry, when she did she threw herself into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and buried her head into his chest. Violent sobs wracking from her body. He was surprised at first when she launched herself into his arms. No woman had ever willingly done so, love for this girl welled up into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other went to the back of her head. He tried to comfort her best that he could. She moved her head to the side so she could breathe. She felt a damp spot on her cheek from where her tears hit. Taking calm breaths to gain back her control.

'I was at St. Mungo's.' she started off. He didn't let go, which made Lily grateful. I was older, and I was pregnant, well that was until the Healer told me I lost the baby.' She said, tears flowing down her cheek again. Severus didn't know what to feel, he was confused.

'I was fine at first… In the dream. I went home to find you in your study with _our_ daughter; she was reading a book by your feet and you were looking over some paperwork.' She took a shaky breath. 'I acted fine, came in picked _Rainy_ up came over and gave you a kiss and then I left you so I could start to cook dinner. Then later that night… I tried to kill myself.' She said looking up at him. A look of concern was on his face.

'It's not the first time you've felt like that isn't?' he asked rather seriously. Lily let him go, it didn't feel like Student/Teacher, it didn't feel like Child and adult, she felt equal to him at this moment. More tears fell from Lily's eyes; she looked at him in the eye.

'No, it's not.' She said truthfully. No one had ever known she wanted to kill herself or she had even tried for that matter.

'Do you still feel that way?' he looked said, while trying to find her eyes; which she was trying avoid his.

'No, not ever since I was thirteen.' She let him know. 'That's why the dream bothered me so much… I felt that pain and that deep anger all over again.' She looked at him. 'I never want to feel that way ever again.' She said, a soft sob escaped from her. He raised her chin to look at him.

'Why did you even feel this way in the first place?' Lily shook her head and started cry now.

'Tell me Lily.' She looked away but, he just forced her to look at him once again.

'Tell. Me. Lily.' He ground out.

'I can't, you'll send me to Azkaban… I can't' she whispered to him.

'Lily… I'm an Ex-Death Eater, I've killed, I've raped, I've tortured… I'm not sending you anywhere. You can trust me.' He said to her.

'How can I trust you when I don't even trust myself?' She whispered. With that she left the class room. Leaving a confused Severus Snape behind.

* * *

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry I left you guys waiting for so long. Life is crazy for me right now. And I got a lovely visit from Writers' Block! Which drove me crazy. Also a friend of mine and myself are looking over possibilities for this story, so that is also taking up my time writing this as well. So I will get the next one out ASAP! Enjoy.

* * *

**This song inspired this whole story. And one of the lines in this song is the title of the story.**

**How can I decide what's right,  
when you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
all the time  
Nor could I ever own what's mine,  
when you're always taking sides.  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
But, how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  
The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
and it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
what kind of man that you are;  
if you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode!!)  
How did we get here?  
when I used to know you so well (yeah)  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.  
How did we get here?  
when I used to know you so well  
Well, how did we get here?  
when I used to know you so well. yeah  
I think I know... :ll  
There is something I see in you, it might kill me.  
I want it to be true.**

**Decode-Paramore**

* * *

'_Rainy Eileen Ginevra Snape, what are you doing to your Father?' Lily asked her daughter. Lily had just walked in the door from a long day at school. She came into the sitting room, where apparently Severus had fallen asleep and his daughter was apparently doing something to his face._

'_I'm making him pwetty Mummy.' Her daughter said, not paying Lily any mind. Lily sat her book bag down and walked to where they were on the couch. Lily had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. _

'_Oh, Rainy… red doesn't suit your father.' Lily explained to her daughter. Rainy had gotten into Lily's lipstick again and decided to use it on her Father, and not to mention she braided his hair in several places. _

'_Isn't he pwetty Mummy?' her daughter asked._

'_Um yes, very pretty but, I prefer your daddy without the make-up.' Lily said down to her daughter. Her daughter just giggled and climbed off her father and ran down the hall squealing. Lily shook her head and looked down at Severus; red lipstick was not for him. Lily sat down on the edge of the couch and waved her hand over his face to remove everything that was on his face. Lily smiled down at him, and started to remove the braids in his hair. Right when she finished removing the braids his hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Lily yelped and fell on her bum besides the couch. She looked up to see his black eyes peering down at her from over the couch cushions._

'_What are you doing?' he asked her. Lily lifted herself from off of the floor; clutching the back of her thigh from how she landed. _

'_I was just taking the braids out of hair that your daughter put in your hair.' Lily said, while he pulled her down on top of him. He tucked her head under his chin and stroked her fiery locks._

'_I love you, Lily.' She heard him whisper._

'_I love you too.'_

'Miss Potter!' Lily shot out of her dream, shouting out the first thing that came to her mind.

'I LOVE YOU!' Lily's eyes grew big, when she realized what had just happened. Everyone in the class started to laugh. Lily ducked down in her seat; life as she knew it was even worse.

'Silence!' Professor Snape bellowed. The class immediately stopped there snickering and their whispering.

'That's twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class and not paying attention. I would also like to see you after class as well.' He finished. Lily closed her eyes; embarrassment pouring off of her. Lily went to work on her potion, looking up to find several people looking at her and laughing._ Apparently people have death wishes today._ Lily thought to herself.

Adding the last ingredient to her potion; it turned to its desired sheen of Azure Blue. Lily found herself staring down into it. _That is the color of her eyes… is she even real?_ Lily found herself asking. How did she know if these dreams where even real or not? Lily was brought out of her thoughts by Severus's deep voice. She bottled her potion and waited to turn hers in last; since she had to stay behind. She approached his desk, slipping the potion vile on his desk with the rest of the class'. He was writing on a piece of parchment, as she stood at the front of his desk. She was looking around the room; trying to keep her eyes of him. The scratching of his quill stopped. Lily knew he was looking at her but; she didn't dare look at him.

'What was that about?' he asked her.

'What was what about?' she asked him; still not looking at him.

'Look at me when I speak to you.' He said to her in a stern tone; then he smirked at her when she did finally look at him.

'You love me?' he asked in an amused tone. _He's mocking me… what a Git!_ Lily raised one of her eyebrows.

'Yes.' Lily coyly smiled at him._ Beat that…but, I do love you._

'Don't you find that a bit inappropriate Miss Potter?' he asked her, rivaling her eyebrow with his own.

'No, inappropriate is when I think about you when I touch myself.' Lily countered back. Surprised crossed his features for a moment then they were gone, before she could look more into it.

'Inappropriate indeed.' He said to her. Any girl would not dare to even think of doing what Lily was doing right now but, Lily wasn't afraid to tell how she felt to people. If she felt a certain way about someone she told them. She felt since he was asking, might as well tell him instead of lying. Plus, she felt as if she couldn't lie to him if she even tried.

'Can I go now?' Lily sighed. 'Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in class or whatever.' Lily said to him. He nodded not looking at her. Lily started to leave when she made it to the door she turned back around.

'You need to get used to the idea of _us_ because, apparently we're going to be together _and_ have child. It's obviously not going to happen yet but, when I turn seventeen… you better watch out.' Lily warned and said to him truthfully. Yes, she was warning him that she was indeed going to pursue him when she was of age and when she did she was going to have him. She left a shocked Severus Snape behind; she smiled the whole way to her dormitory.

* * *

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took me so long once again. I always feel bad when I don't update quickly. I'm deathly ill so i'm doing my best with updating. I'm finished with the next chapter but, I'll be posting that on Monday. Thank you for the reviews they help me with motivation!

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily sat in the middle of her bed in her dormitory. She sat staring at the hard wood floor, oblivious to everything around her. She was pulled from her zombie-like state when her room mates came in giggling to one another. Lily rolled her eyes and yanked the curtains around her bed. She heard them all pile on to the bed next to hers. She sat quietly as she listened to them gossip.

'Maybe he really is a vampire.' She heard one of the girls suggest. Was it sad that after five years of her life living the same dorm with the same girls that she had no idea what their names were?

'Who's a vampire?' another girl asked.

'Snape.' She heard the first girl say._ Its Professor Snape to you, whore!_ Lily yelled in her mind.

'I don't get it.' Lily rolled her eyes.

'He has a portrait and it's still active! He _has_ to be dead for that to work.' The girl said. Lily's eyes grew huge. How could she forget! She came back from holiday not even going to say hello to_ Her_ portrait. Lily slipped out from the curtains on surrounding her bed. She left them shut so they would think she was still on her bed. She knew everyone else was sleeping in the dormitory. Lily looked a round once she left the room. She climbed up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. She slipped in tip-toeing to her brother Albus' bed. She shook him awake.

'What?' he asked; peeking at her with one eye.

'Where's the cloak?' Lily asked. Albus yawned and pointed at the trunk that was at the end of his bed. Lily walked over to it and opened it. It took her moment to find, since it was folded at the bottom of his trunk under a ton of books.

'Where are you going dressed like that?' he asked his sister. Albus was now sitting up on his elbows watching his sister in amusement. Lily looked down at herself. She was in orange boy shorts and a purple wife beater with green and white thigh highs.

'Um, I'm going to go shag someone.' Lily said.

'Oh, have fun.' He said and shut the curtains around his bed. Lily stifled her laugh; putting her hand over her mouth. When she calmed down she made her way down to the common room. She backed up into the wall, making sure no one else was out. She made her way out of the common room, down the halls of Hogwarts. She was a master at getting around the school without being detected. She only brought the cloak for emergencies she rarely needed it but, she brought it just in case. She made it to her destination not having to use the cloak once. She felt good tapping on the appropriate stones to give her access to the room that lay behind the wall. She tapped the stones, with a huge smile gracing her face but, nothing happened. Lily faltered a bit; and did it again. It still didn't reveal the door. Lily ran out of the anclove where the door was supposed to lye. She was in the right corridor, she knew she was. She found the heart shaped dent in the stone wall next to her. _Did it disappear? Was it because I haven't visited in so long? I need him._ Lily felt herself begin to have a panic attack. She felt a vain pulsate in the side of her neck. Tears slid down her face, as she punched the stone wall. She was begging the castle to give him back to her. To make the door appear for her. Her blood now painted the stone wall in front of her. Lily laid her head on the stone crying and begging the door to appear.

'You there… What are you doing out wandering the corridors at night?'

Lily stopped and turned. It was him.

'Lily?' he asked while squinting, to make out her form in the dark. She came out of the shadows. She must have looked a fright. Blood dripped down her hands from punching the wall. Her make-up was probably was smeared all over her face. She was still crying she couldn't stop either. _Wait. Did he just call me by my first name? He's been doing that a lot lately._ Without a word he grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her to the dungeons. She let him take her; she needed him at the moment. He took her to his rooms, instead of the classroom. He whispered the password, which she couldn't make out at all; not like she was listening to anything anyway. He brought her in to what seemed to be his sitting room. It suited him very well. It was very dark and had a Victorian theme to it; she loved it. He sat her on the black leather sofa in the middle of the room in front of a big Victorian designed fireplace. He pointed his wand at the fire place and it came to life with fire. Lily hadn't realized how cold she was until the heat from the fire started to hit her cold flesh. She heard him go into another room and heard bottles clink around. After they ceased she heard a door slam shut, with him coming to sit next to her. He set several vials on the table in front of the couch. He grabbed her hands and started to apply a healing salve to them. Instantly she felt the pain and the sting disappear from her hands. He then took a wet towel and wiped off the dried blood from her hands. Lily watched in fascination as his hands delicately took care of her hands. She was still trembling, from the ordeal. He hadn't asked what she had been doing and why. It was just silence and the crackle of the fire. He handed her one of the vials. Lily looked into his endless eyes, as if she were asking him what it was. She knew better then to take an unknown potion from anyone even if they were your family.

'Good Girl…Calming Draught.' He replied. Lily smiled a little at his praise. She drank it all down, its familiar bland taste making itself known. She handed the vile back to him; he sat it back down on the table. They sat there for a while, not saying anything.

'It's gone.' Lily whispered out.

'What's gone Lily?' he asked in a tone she had never heard come from him before.

'Your study.' Lily whispered. She didn't want to speak but, she knew she had to talk especially after what had happened.

'Why did you want my old study, Lily? Once I came back it removed itself from the school.' He said to her. Lily let a sob escape her. He brought his hand to cup her cheek, and wipe some of her tears away with his thumb. She snuggled her face into his hand, licking the contact very much. He caressed her face with his hand, letting his thumb play over her bottom lip. Lily knew it was wrong when she snaked her tongue out to caress his thumb. He let in a sharp intake of breath when she had done so.

'Lily.' He breathed out. Bringing his face closer to hers. Their lips caressed each other but, they never kissed. She closed her eyes and moved her face to kiss his cheek.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered to him. She stood up grabbing the invisibility cloak, and ran from his rooms.

Things were never going to be the same.

* * *

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews! I don't know when I'll be able to update but, it will be soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily ran down the corridors of the castle. The only place she knew she could be safe in was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Lily threw open the door to the bathroom once she got there; screaming at Moaning Myrtle to get the hell out of there. Once Lily heard the ghost wail and dive into the toilet, she hid herself in one of the stalls. She slid down against the side of the wall and started to wail herself. She really wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do more then kiss him. She hadn't because she knew with her bad luck they would get caught if anything were to happen. That's why she had told him that once she was of age she would have him. Lily had found rules on the subject between teacher/student relationships. The student had to be of age and had to be willing. That's why Lily was going to wait and she was more then willing. Lily sat in the stall for sometime, playing the scene over and over in her mind. She still felt his soft lips caressing hers. Lily had been touching her lips the whole time; still in shock. Lily jumped in surprised when she heard the door of the bathroom creak open. Hearing footsteps coming her way, Lily looked down to her right to see Severus' expensive dragon hide boots under the door.

'Lily come out.' She heard him say in a quiet tone. Lily sniffed rather loudly but, still didn't move. She heard him whisper something and the door to the stall slowly opened itself. She moved her head slowly to look up at him. The look on his face was worry, another face she had never seen on him before. He sat down on the ground across from her but, making sure it wasn't too close; he didn't want to scare her.

'I apologize.' He said to her.

'Don't… you're not sorry and neither am I.' Lily forced out. 'Why did you follow me?' Lily asked.

'Someone in your state of mind shouldn't be alone.' He answered. Silence fell between them both. Lily wanted to ask him so many questions but, she was afraid to know the answers and she was also afraid to ask. Lily was taken out of her thoughts when he grabbed her right arm and started to examine it. He lightly outlined the tattoo that graced her arm. Lily closed her eyes to savor the touch of this man.

'You're so young and you already have your rose.' He said to her. This caught Lily's attention.

'What do you know about Alchemist Rose's?' Lily asked. He didn't say anything but, started to unbutton the cuffs on his shirt. Lily watched as he revealed pale smooth skin adorned with the same tattoo as hers'. Lily grabbed his arm in return lightly dancing her fingers over the flesh of his arm.

'I didn't know you were an Alchemist.' Lily told him, her fingers still trailing along the rose. He still didn't say anything and just watched her.

'I know this is rather random but, my Father told me that your Patronus was the same as my Grandmother's.' Lily told him. She felt him tense a little under her fingers.

'Yes, yes it was but, not anymore.' He said. This got Lily's attention.

'What is it?'

'It's rather embarrassing, actually.' Lily snorted at this; if he only knew.

'Yeah, well at least you're not considered the _Gryffindor Princess _and actually have a lion as your patronus.' Lily said, slightly laughing to herself. Lily was caught off guard when he abruptly stood from where he was sitting and was glaring down at her.

'Stand.' He sneered at her. This frightened Lily to no end. She timidly stood up; bracing the wall as she did. He grabbed her armed and moved her to where there was a bigger clearing for them to stand together. He looked down at Lily to find her looking up at him with big eyes. He could tell she was worried of what he might do. Without saying a word he pointed his wand towards the ground where a wisp of silver turned into a majestic Lion standing in the middle of the room. Lily felt her knees go week looking at the beautiful silver beast. Lily felt tears threatening her eyes now. Lily shakily withdrew her wand and did the same as Severus just had. They watched as the Lioness walked over to the other and she gently rubbed her head under the males head. It was if they were mates, the way they were affectionately rubbing against each other. Lily felt her knees give way but, was caught by Severus from behind. He lifted her up in his arms. She turned into his arms burying her head into his chest weeping openly into his chest. When Lily was done she turned her head to look back at the two Lions watching the scene before them. The female was laying on her stomach as the male laid beside her with his massive paw on top of her; almost in a possessive way. The two lions slowly turned into nothing, Lily turned to look at Severus.

'Jerk!' Lily said as she punched him in the arm. He let her go out of his arms.

'You know I could take points away for assaulting a teacher.' He stated.

'Well, it would be worth it!' Lily said louder then she intended too.

'Please, pray tell why I'm a Jerk.' He said to her, watching as one of his eyebrows went up in its usual manner, as he looked down his nose at her.

'I haven't cried since I was five and lately I've been crying so much and all of it has been about you. Then I planned on going, on a goose chase looking for you so I could meet you, because I had found your old study with your _fake_ portrait and I totally fell in love with you! Then I find out that everyone knows you're still alive but, won't tell because they were sworn to secrecy, because you faked your own death and you wanted to get away!' Lily stopped and took in a big gulp of air. She looked up into his face, she cringed slightly; she had said too much.

'You really love me?' he asked in disbelief. Lily let out a frustrated growl.

'YES! How many times do I have to…' Lily was cut off when Severus backed her into the nearest wall and devoured her lips with his own. There was so much raw passion put into the kiss. Both of them wanted dominance in the kiss neither one of them gaining it. When they broke off the kiss Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted her legs around his lean waist. He put his hands on her thighs for support as she buried her face into his neck savoring the feel of his body against hers.

'I think I fell in love with the wrong Lily.' He whispered into her hair. 'No…I know I did.' He said more firmly. Lily closed her eyes.

He Loved Her.

* * *

**Please Read!!!**

Ok two things.

There is such things as Alchemy Roses in Alchemy. The roses are determind by magic and each rose has it's own color. Every Alchemist has his own color. The color tells the Alchemist and other Alchemist what the Persons' intentions are for their Alchemy. I'll be getting more into The Roses later in the story.

Next I would like to discuss Severus' Patronus. I fell that he needs to move on from Lily Sr. I always felt like he never knew his real patronus because of her and I never like that. I chose a Lion (Even though He is a Slytherin) because first of all he his very brave and couragious we all ready know this. But, the signicance is I wanted two animals where you could tell the gender by looking at them (hence Lily having a Female Lion) and I always though Severus had a Feline Like prowl! :]]]

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews! They make me smile!

**Just for your information in this chapter it has passed several months from the last chapter so summer is around the corner for them.**

Enjoy.

* * *

'Gods, quidditch players have nice thighs!' Henna exclaimed. Lily smiled over to her close friend who was going through her quidditch magazine. Henna was twenty-six year old Alchemist from America. Henna came and visited Lily every once in a while. They first met when Henna came to visit the school on Alchemy business for the school. Lily was actually inspired by her. Henna was the youngest and the first woman to become a Master in Alchemy. She was Lily's hero. Now they sit on the water's edge of The Black Lake.

'You have nice thighs too.' She said while poking Lily in the thigh.

'Probably because… I am a quidditch player?' Lily mocked. This caused Henna to roll her eyes.

'Oh! Look at his ass!' she said, while thrusting the page in Lily's face.

'I've met him.' Lily said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

'When?'

'Beginning of the year... he's captain of the Chuddley Cannons.' Lily sighed. 'He and the team manager came to give me an offer. First female to be recruited on an all male team and all that junk… I turned them down.' Henna was looking at Lily as if she were crazy.

'What?' Lily asked.

'Are you crazy?'

'From what I've heard from people, apparently I am.' Lily countered back. 'Besides, you know how much Alchemy means to me.' Lily finished.

'I know… you're so young though and you know you can't go back once you got your mark.' Henna said while referring to Lily's arm. Henna traced the lines of Lily's tattooed arm that held her alchemy sign. Lily looked at Henna to watch what she was doing. Henna's face turned into a frown when she looked at her Alchemy Rose.

'What is it?' Lily asked.

'It's two colors… there's only supposed to only be one.' Henna explained.

'It's always been that way; I just thought it was supposed to be that way.' Lily said looking at her arm closely. Her Rose was a deep red and it faded to a black at the bottom of the rose. Henna looked like she was in deep thought. Lily was really concerned now. She had no idea that Alchemy Rose's could only be one color.

'See… one.' Henna said. Henna pulled down the top of her shirt to expose her own rose. It was a beautiful canary yellow. She was correct though it was one color. Alchemy Roses were tattooed on with magic, so they weren't taken lightly; especially in the Alchemist world.

'You know they say that if you have the same Rose of another… that, that person is your Soul Mate.' Henna said; meeting Lily's eyes. Lily started to laugh now.

'What are you going to say? You know someone with the same rose?' Lily kept on giggling at this… she did not have a Soul Mate. She heard Henna sniff rather loudly.

'As a matter of fact I do.' She stated. Lily stopped giggling.

'Not so funny now is it?' Henna asked. Lily looked at Henna. _….Severus _'If I do then… who is it?' Lily asked_….. Severus_. Lily felt her temper rising. She knew this day was not going to end well.

'Severus Snape!' she said rather smugly. Lily stared at her from over the frame of her glasses_….Severus._

'How the bloody hell do you know he's an Alchemist?' Lily asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

'He's one of my dad's best friends, and he gave me an apprenticeship for a year with him for potions.' Her friend finished.

'Wait… so he was in America the whole time he was in hiding?' Lily asked, getting more and more interested each minute.

'Well, yeah... hasn't he told anyone?' Henna sighed. 'But, when he got to us he could barely function.' Lily sat up more; Severus wouldn't tell her anything about what happened after the battle; now she was getting what she wanted.

'Please tell me more… I need to know.' Lily said to her friend; pleading with her eyes.

'I was six, my mother found him on our door step barely alive. He was a mess I had never seen anything so gruesome. My parents being who they are knew exactly what to do. He couldn't talk for a year and he had to learn how to walk and function all over again.'

'How did he survive though… why didn't he die from the snake bite?' Lily asked,

'He knew Voldemort was going to kill him, and he thought that would be the perfect time to escape here. He just wanted to forget and move on but, he had a close call with death. If my mother hadn't found on the door step when she did he would've been dead within the next couple of minutes. My mom being the amazing Mediwitch that she is probably saved his life.' Her friend finished. Lily sat there taking in everything she had just heard.

'When he was able to function on his own he moved into a cabin in woods my Grandfather owns by his Manor, he lived there up until now, now he's back.' Henna said, smiling at Lily.

'Lily are you alright?' Henna asked resting her hand on Lily's arm.

'Yeah.' Lily tried to sound sincere.

'Oh, you've both found each other already haven't you?' Henna asked. Lily didn't answer right away. She looked over The Black Lake watching the water lap onto the shore. Off in the distance she could see a group of third years taunting the giant squid, only to see one of the kids be knocked to the ground by its tentacle. Lily smirked at the sight.

'Yes, we have.' Lily finally answered her long time friend and Hero.

'Well Lily Luna Potter, I wish Thee all The Merriment Thee Shall Find.' Henna said, while pressing her right hand over her heart and her left over Lily's heart. Lily smiled, and grasped her friends hand and put her left hand on her friend's heart.

'Henna Skye Valde, I accept Thee.' Lily finished. It was common for Alchemist to do something like this. Even though Lily wasn't one yet.

Lily said her goodbyes to her friend, and watched her leave with a Portkey. Lily ran her way back to the castle, only to find her whole damn family standing outside the doors to the infirmary.

'What's going on?' Lily asked to no one in particular; hoping to get an answer.

'Lily! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you.' Her mother exclaimed, while stalking over to her.

'Rose went into Labor.' Her mother told her. Lily rolled her eyes.

'I'm going to go see Daddy.' Lily said, while she saw her Father's messy black hair down the hall. Lily walked around her family not wanting them to see her.

'Lily where have you been, I was worried.' Her Father said, while pulling her into a hug. Lily hugged him back immediately.

'Henna was here.'

'Oh, how is she? I haven't seen her for a while.'

'She's fine; she's learning to be a curse breaker now.' Harry laughed at this.

'She never stops does she?' It was Lily's turn to laugh now too.

'No, she doesn't, she said she was always going to be learning and teaching.' Lily told him.

'Here.' Her father said while, reaching into his pocket to give Lily Her Hell Hound she received for Christmas.

'Veserus!' Lily squealed in delight. 'Is he ever going to get any bigger?' Lily asked, looking up at her Father.

'Actually that's why I brought him today; I took him to Hagrid and asked the very same thing. He said that he was a Talking Hell Hound, they grow over night when they are ready.' Harry finished.

'Wow, so he's going to be able to talk? That's amazing!' Lily exclaimed in delight.

'You can keep him here with you, Hagrid agreed when he changes he would take him in.' He Father told her.

'Thanks Daddy…I'm going to go show my friends.'_ If I had any._ 'So I'll be back later… I Love you!' Lily merrily said as she skipped down the halls to the dungeons. Leaving a shocked Harry Potter behind. Ginny came went over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'She said she loved me Ginny… after so many years.' Harry said to his wife, tears brimming his eyes. Ginny Smiled at her husband and gave him a loving kiss.

'I'm pretty sure there will be more to come.'

Lily happily skipped to Severus' rooms and began to bang on his the door to his quarters. The door was wretched open to find an angry Snape, his face immediately softened to find Lily at his door. Lily smiled at him and walked under his arm that was perched on the frame of the door. She was so short she didn't need to crouch down at all.

'Why are you here?' Severus asked, following her into his sitting room.

'Rose is going to have her baby.'

'I'm sure you want to be with your family.' He said to her sitting next to her on the couch.

'No, she's just going to be bringing another Weasley into the world, who will be a cousin and I already have enough of those.' Lily finished.

'Who's the Father of the child?'

'You don't know?' He shook his head in response. 'Scorpius Malfoy.' Lily said, rolling her eyes after she said the name. Severus' eyebrows rose on his forehead. Lily giggled.

'That's what I said too and my Godfather.'

'Who's your Godfather?' Severus asked; his eyebrows furrowed now.

'Draco Malfoy.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, only to me though. You see when I was little I was always attached to my Uncle Draco, my Father saw that and asked if he would be my Godfather… he accepted right away.' Lily told him, stroking the fur on Veserus.

'What's that?' Severus pointed out.

'This is Veserus… my Hell Hound… Talking Hell Hound.' Lily said bringing the pup up to his face. Severus raised an eyebrow at the pup that seemed to do the same thing back to him.

'Take care of him; he will be a life long companion.' Severus told her. Lily looked up into his eyes, him back into hers.

'One eye is green.' He said whispered to himself but, Lily caught it. Lily had a green eye and a gold eye. Everyone thought she just had gold eyes but, if you looked really close you could tell they were completely different. Lily couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from the couch carefully depositing Veserus on the couch and held her hand out to Severus. He looked at her hand then to her face.

'I wanted to wait… but, I don't think I can.' Lily whispered out. Severus stood from the couch and walked to his bedroom door. Lily was scared and wasn't sure what he was going to do. He slowly opened the door not saying a word. Lily stood there waiting for anything to happen.

'Come.' He finally said. He entered the room before her. Lily walked to the door looking in and turned around once again. Lily turned back around and shut the door behind her and locked it.

Locking out the world she once knew.

* * *

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took so long again. It took me a forever to not be lazy. My friend of mine told me to wait until I saw the HBP movie to get motivation, only it took me about four times of seeing it to do so. Thanks for the reviews you guys they make me feel special!

**Disclaimer: The passage I chose to Use is from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _I do not own nor do I want to because, I want nothing to do with the death of Professor Severus Snape.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Still sweaty with her relations she had not only a few moments ago. She picked away at Severus' hair that was clinging to his sweaty forehead. She bent her head down to kiss the top of his head. He was dosing; using her breast as a pillow and he had his arm wrapped around her petite waist. Every once in a while he would bring his hand up the side of her body to trace the curves of her body.

For the first time in Lily's sexual life it felt right. She didn't feel like she was being forced, she didn't feel like she was forcing anyone else. She wanted him, and he wanted her. The first time Lily had ever experienced this in sex but, this was more then sex to Lily; she knew it was. She felt like her very soul rapt itself around Severus… and not to mention it was the best orgasm….best couple of orgasms she had ever had. Lily smirked at that thought. After having what she just had, she wasn't sure she could go through life without it.

'I didn't hurt you too much, did I?' she heard him grumble.

'No, it was perfect.' Lily groused out as she stretched. She saw him looking up at her as she stretched.

'Down boy, I don't think I could take another go… I might die.' Lily said to him. She had blacked out during one of her orgasms with him. It was weird but, all together pleasurable. She watched as he kissed his way up her stomach every once in awhile he would flick his tongue out to taste her porcelain white skin. He made it to her lips and gave her sweet chaste kiss.

'Perhaps you're right.' He said. He pushed himself off her and got up and started doing things around his room. Lily was so happy to see that he wasn't embarrassed of his nakedness. Lily loved to be naked and it seemed like he did too.

'Severus?' Lily called his name as she sat on the edge of his bed watching him.

'Hmm.' He answered her as he was looking through one of his piles of books he had sitting on his desk.

'Do you like being naked?' he stopped sifting through his books and brought his eyes to look at her, raising that beautiful eyebrow Lily loved so much.

'I prefer it, yes.' He simply said, and went back to looking through his books.

'Good, because I don't want you to be surprised when we live together and I prance around the house with nothing on.' Lily said, looking over her purple finger nails. She timidly looked up at him from her nails. He was looking at her with his eyebrow raised again.

'Who said we were going to live together?' Lily smiled at him.

'I did, and plus we didn't have those dreams for nothing.' Lily said while pointing her finger at him. He just smiled at her and walked into the bathroom again. Lily heard the shower start.

She got up and started to roam around his room. She knew it was wrong to go through his stuff but, Lily couldn't help it. She over to his armoire and opened the big cherry wood doors to find his robes. Everything was black but, Lily thought he looked good in black. She ran her fingers along the rough material of his robes, until she spotted something green towards the back.

She grabbed a hold of the green sleeve and pulled it from its hanger. Lily put it up in the air so she could get a better look at the shirt. It looked to be an old Slytherin shirt. Just a simple green T-shirt sporting the house name. Lily could tell it was old because the name was fading and there was a little hole on the front. Lily giggled while she put the shirt on. It was way to big for her; ending almost to her knees and the sleeves almost to her elbows.

Lily twirled on the spot and brought the shirt to her nose loving the smell of it. It purely smelled of him; spicey, musky and another smell she couldn't put her finger on but, was all completely Severus Snape. The large book shelf on the other caught Lily's attention next. She tip-toed over to the large shelf running her hand upon the spines of the books. She started to pull each book back to take a look at each cover. Lily wasn't really paying attention to the books until she found a huge black book that caught her eye. She looked at the spine of the book to see what it was called.

_Lost Memories: I guide to remembering_ said the title. Lily pulled the book out to see the cover but, before she could the shelf pulled itself forward and over to the side. A Pensieve lay behind the bookshelf, before Lily could walk to it the shelf the pensieve lay on pulled out towards her. Lily gasped at this action; not really expecting it. Lily looked back over to the bathroom door, still hearing the shower going on the other side. Lily knew it was wrong and totally unforgivable to look into anybodies memories but, Lily was too curious for her own good. Before realizing the consciences to her actions she had already fallen into the memory.

'I regret it.' Lily heard a cold voice say. Lily gasped she was in the shrieking shack. She saw the retreating back of Voldemort. Lily turned toward the gasping noises she heard behind her. Lily let a sob escape her lips when she saw Severus lying on the floor; his eyes bulging as he tried to stop the blood from escaping his neck. She didn't know he could become paler then he already was but, altogether she didn't want to see this. Lily was sobbing by now, wishing she could help, wishing she could save him. She heard footsteps from behind her, turning to find the young Father making his way slowly over to Severus. Her Father bent over him and Severus seized her Father's robes.

'Take….it……Take…..it…' she heard him rasp out. Lily looked down at Severus' face to see this weird substance leak from his face. Lily saw a flask appear in front of her Father as he grasped it and filled the flask with the silvery substance. It was memories Lily now gathered. When it was full, Lily looked back down at Severus, his face looking as if he were already dead. His grip on her Father's robes slackened.

'Look…at….me…' he whispered. She watched as her Father stared into the eyes of the man he hated at the time. Lily was now crying even harder, another loud sob escaped her as she watched the man she loved die.

* * *

Please Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the Reviews!

Enjoy.

* * *

'Damnit!' Lily exclaimed. She thought she was going to see how he was able to keep himself alive but, before that could happen; it faded into a different memory. Lily found herself lying on a rug covered floor. Lily slowly raised herself into a sitting position, to find herself in a bedroom, filled with antique knickknacks and dust; which made her sneeze. Lily grasped the duvet of the bed that she was sitting next to on the floor. Once she got up and wiped the excess dirt from her bum, she gasped at the sight before her.

It was Severus, he didn't look any older then the age of twenty, and he was holding on to a woman's hand. Lily guessed it to be his mother, for they had the same long, pale faces and the black inky hair but, she didn't have Severus' beautiful nose. Lily couldn't believe she was looking at the young Severus Snape. He had no hard lines in his face and he looked calmer.

Lily slowly walked to the side of the bed as she watched the two stare into each others eyes, while Severus held a death grip on the Woman's hand. Lily could tell Severus was distraught; Lily knew this woman was dying. The Woman reached her hand out and brushed Severus' hair out of his eyes and she let her hand caress his cheek. Severus grabbed onto her hand and held it there to his cheek.

'My beautiful boy.' She heard the woman whisper out. Severus' just looked at her with sad eyes.

'I'm so sorry I didn't leave your Father when he started to beat us.' The woman said, sadness was audible in her words. 'But, we would have had nothing if we did.' She said.

'Shhh, there's nothing to be sorry for he's gone now, Mother.' Severus said, as he kissed her knuckles. Lily knew his Father was terrible when he was growing up but, she didn't know he beaten as well. Lily was taken from her thoughts when she heard Severus frantically calling for his Mother; she was dead. Lily had tears running down her face, she had never seen Severus this way and it upset her as well. Wanting so badly to comfort him in his time of need as he cried over his Mother, Lily felt a sharp jerk on the back of her shirt. Brought back into reality, Lily was thrown across the room backwards. Lily gasped for air as the wind was knocked of her from hitting the hard stone wall. Looking up she saw Severus; for sure she was going to be killed.

'Enjoy yourself?' he spat out. Lily couldn't say anything; she had never seen someone so angry, mad, and hateful before.

'Have a good laugh?' he spat again. Lily tried to back into the wall more but, found she was incapable of doing do. Severus grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled onto her feet in front of him. Anger and embarrassment could be seen in his obsidian eyes.

'What did you see?' he whispered in a deathly calm voice.

'I watched you die.' Lily sobbed out, she had never been so scared her in her whole life.

'What else?' he snarled.

'And your Mother.' Lily sobbed again. She looked up at him. His hair was in his face so she couldn't see the emotions playing on his face. She saw the muscle in his jaw jump as he clenched and unclenched his fist's. Lily noticed her pants by her so she slowly grabbed them and slipped them on; just incase she needed to make a run for it. She felt that, that was going to happen any minute.

'Get the bloody hell out.' She heard him whisper. Lily stood and slowly made her way to him. He had turned from her and was grasping onto the chair of his desk. She timidly put her hand onto his shoulder, which caused him to move out from her grasp.

'GET OUT NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!' he roared as he pushed her back from him, causing her to stumble back. Lily cried as she grabbed her shoes and made a run for it. When she slipped out of his room she made it to his sitting room. She flinched when she heard him breaking things on the other side of the door. When Lily looked up she was not expecting to find a huge black dog lounging on the sofa. Lily gulped, looking into the glowing red eyes of the creature. Its black shaggy hair was just as black as the night sky and his mouth looked like he was grinning back at her.

'Veserus?' Lily asked coming closer to the dog.

'Do you want me to kill him?' The dog asked; she was not expecting a deep beautiful voice to come from the dog. It wasn't as deep as Severus' but, it was close.

'Who? Severus?' She asked. Lily still couldn't believe she was talking to a dog. The dog gracefully got off the couch and walked over to Lily. The dog came to her waist; she wasn't expecting him to be this big.

'I could kill him and no one would ever know, Mistress.' He said.

'No, no.' Lily said sadly. 'Don't call me Mistress, call me Lily.'

'As you wish.' The dog said, as he did what looked like to be a bow.

'Let's go Rose probably had her baby already.' Lily said as she made her way out the door. When Lily shut the door she let her hand caress the wood one last time before she left._ How can this be happening? We were supposed to be together. If he never wants to see me again, then how will the dreams come true?_

'They won't.' she heard Veserus say next to her. Lily looked down at the hound.

'What do you mean _they_ won't? Lily hissed out. The dog looked up at her after they had stopped walking.

'You should have waited to lay with him, changed your future.' Lily gasped at this.

'What do you mean? Who cares if I had sex with him earlier then I had planned too?' Lily asked frantically, she was scared now. _What if I lose him forever?_

'You made a promise to yourself you wouldn't, then you broke it. Promises aren't taken lightly in this world.'

'So this is it? I will never have him again?' Lily asked, trying to get the dog to tell her what he knew.

'All I can say is that you will have him again when the day of your birth comes around. You will gain him but, you will lose your family.' Lily stood shocked as she watched the dog trot down the corridor.

* * *

Please Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, here's another one for all of you!

Enjoy.

* * *

Positive.

Lily was _Pregnant._

And it was a _Boy._

Lily sat back on the toilet in her bathroom in horror._ Things really did change. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant until I was eighteen and it was supposed to be a girl!_ Lily was mortified. She had never been so stupid to not take care of these things by taking contraceptive potions._ It's his fault… if he hadn't scared me so bad this probably would have never happened. Well if I hadn't went snooping this wouldn't have had happened. It's my entire fault._

Lily went into to her Dark purple room and threw herself onto her four-poster bed. It was the middle of summer and her family was staying at their house in Godric's Hollow. Lily found it rather annoying that they had three houses. One in Godric's Hollow, Grimmauld Place, and one in Muggle London.

Lily loved their house in Muggle London, she had a load of Muggle friends and it was easier to get to parties and the local Tattoo parlor, where most of her friends hung out. Lily stared up at her at her ceiling, and laid her hand on her stomach. Lily looked up when she heard her door open, only to find no one come in but, found it was just her dog. Veserus hopped up on her bed and laid down besides Lily.

'You know then?' he asked her. Lily let out a sigh and rolled over onto her stomach to look at him.

'Yes.' Lily said, while laying her head down on Veserus and using him as a pillow.

'A boy?' he asked her. Lily sat up on the side of her bed and looked down at him.

'You've known ever since I walked out of Professor Snape's room that day…You knew that I had-'

'Conceived? Yes.' He said, while getting up and sitting on the floor in front of Lily.

'When your body changed, I changed, and plus…I can smell the child within you and your aura has changed.' Lily flopped back down onto her bed, groaning as she rolled back and forth.

'I can't do this! I can't have a baby, I'm only sixteen and I still have two years of school left!'

'You're Pregnant!' Lily jumped up from her bed to find her brother Albus, looking from her face to her stomach. Lily thought her eyeballs were going to pop out of her head. Lily jumped off her bed over to her brother and shut her door and locked it, while she cast a silencing charm on the room. Lily grabbed her brother by the arm and sat him on the bed. Albus looked mortified, he was shaking just as bad as Lily was.

'Albus please, promise me you won't say a word!' Lily cried out.

'Lily, you're just a baby.' He said, finally looking at her; worry in his eyes.

'Fuck you, Al. I am not a baby!' Lily seethed out. He of all people knew she hated being called a baby, last time he called her that she flipped him onto his back and choked him with her foot.

'Lily, what are you going to tell Mum and Dad?' Albus said, while he got up and started to pace the length of her room.

'Nothing, I'm not telling them anything.' Lily said, sitting on end of her bed.

'Well, hiding a pregnant belly isn't going to be easy! And you can't use a glamour it would hurt the baby! Then what are you going to do when you go into labor? You'll be in school when that happens, and then what are you going to do when you come home from after school is out and you show up at King's Cross with a new born!' Albus ranted, and then he stopped in mid-stride.

'Who's the Father?' he asked. Lily looked at him and then at Veserus. Something in the dog's eye told her not to tell him.

'I don't know.' Lily said, while looking back at her brother. Albus let out a sigh and sat next to her.

'Is it Teddy's?'

'What are you talking about!?' Lily said defensively.

'Lily I know you two started to sleep together when, he and Victoire got in that fight because Teddy wasn't ready to get married.' Albus said to her. 'And no, James doesn't know.' Lily let out a sigh of relief. If James knew then he would no doubt use it against her at one point.

'No, it's not Teddy's. I can't tell you who the baby belongs to.' Lily said. 'He wants nothing to do with me, and the baby has to do with me and so he must not want it either.'

Albus looked at his sister weird and then said 'You never know, he might change his mind, and plus you have no right to keep something like this away from the Father, he's just as responsible.' He finished. Lily didn't know what to do, she just wanted to disappear. Then Lily got an idea, looking down at Veserus.

'If I were to tell my parent's and everyone who the Father is, would it change my future again?' Lily asked seriously. The dog seemed irritated but, looked as if he nodded his head. 'But, for better or worse?' Lily asked; bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them, resting her chin on her knees.

'I cannot tell you that, that is for you to decide.' The dog said, while laying his head down to go to sleep.

'You're no help!' Lily growled out. Albus got on is knees in front of Lily, looking into her face. Lily stared into his beautiful green eyes.

'Whatever you decide to do Lily, I'm here for you.' He said to her, laying his hands on her arms.

'Thanks Al.' Lily said, getting up to hug her brother. Lily watched as her brother as he left her alone in her room. Lily climbed back into her bed, and curled into a ball. Her hand going straight to her stomach, to absently rub circles on her stomach. Lily had no idea what she was going to do.

'What should I do baby? Your Daddy hates me. The last month of school he didn't even look at me or talk to me. When all the professors had come to congratulate me on my O.W.L.s, he looked over my head and said Congratulations and walked on.' Lily started to get teary eyed. 'I can't do this, I have no one, and I'm afraid if I told someone or not It's going to be hell for me either way but, I'm not getting rid of you. That's out of the question for sure.' Lily said to her stomach. Lily felt weird talking to her stomach but, it still felt right altogether.

'All I know is that whatever happens, I will love you with my whole being, with or without your Father Severus Snape.' Lily whispered out before she fell asleep.

What Lily didn't know was that her Mother stood in the door way, and heard every word.

* * *

Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to those who Reviewed! They inspire me and make me want to write more. (Hint Hint)

Enjoy the Drama.

* * *

'Lily! Come and have tea with me.' Ginny yelled up the stairs to her daughter. Lily rolled off her bed and fixed her clothes. She looked at herself in her mirror and let her hand run over the bump that was becoming noticeable. Letting out a sigh, she started to take herself down stairs; tugging on her shirt to try and make it bigger around the middle. Lily found her Mother in her study. People weren't usually aloud in, unless her Mother aloud them too; it was where she did all of her journalism work. Lily knocked on the door frame to get her Mother's attention.

'Oh, Lily come in.' her Mother gestured to the arm chair across from the one she was sitting in herself. Walking in the door, Lily tried to suck in her stomach as much as she could. Lily slowly sat down in the chair, afraid if she made any certain movement her mother would know she was with child. Lily was starting to get nervous when her Mother didn't say anything. She was just staring at Lily.

'Um, where's the boys and Daddy?' Lily asked nervously. Lily started to twist her hands in her lap.

'I got them tickets for the Quidditch game today, I thought it would be nice for you and I to spend some time together.' Ginny said, while pouring herself a cup of tea. This is what Lily did _not_ want to do. Lily sat on her hands, and gave her mother a nervous smile.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' Lily asked her mother; Looking everywhere around the room, and not at her Mother. Ginny gave a once over at her daughter and noticed the slight bulge that was there. Ginny just wanted to gather Lily into her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but, Ginny knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

'Lily… I want to tell you something that happened to me when I was young.' Ginny told her daughter. Still not looking at her Mother, Lily's eyes bulged. _Shit! She knows._ Lily bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from crying; she still wouldn't look at her Mother.

'When I was fourteen.' Ginny let a shaky breath out. 'I had an affair with an older man.' Ginny let a few tears freely fall. Lily furrowed her brow and finally looked at her Mother. Lily wasn't expecting that confession, she expected her Mother to demand the truth and who the Father was but, not this. When Ginny was ready she began to finish her story.

'It was summer and my family and I got orders from Albus Dumbledore to go to Grimmauld Place. I had no idea what was going on so I just went with it. The night we arrived your Grandmother made a huge feast for the Order. That's when I saw him.' Lily sadly looked at her Mother.

'Who?' Lily asked, her voice cracking. Her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes.

'Sirius Black.' Lily felt as if the world had stopped.

'Mum! Daddy's Godfather? What were you thinking?' Lily asked.

'I still ask myself that everyday. We both had no one; everyone was keeping things from the both of us. For different reasons of coarse but, I came down one night, to get a drink and he was sitting at the table drinking. Him and I both talked for a while and before I knew it he was taking me upstairs to his room.' Ginny was crying by now.

'What about Daddy though?' Lily asked.

'He didn't know I existed at that time and he had too much on his mind that year.'

'Mum…if Sirius hadn't died would you have stayed with him?'

'Merlin No!' Lily looked at her daughter. 'Sirius and I both found comfort in each other but, your Father always had my heart.' Ginny said, while bringing her hand over her heart.

'Does Daddy know?'

'Yes, I told him while we were dating and I was still playing for the Harpies.' Ginny said, grabbing a hold of her daughter's hand.

'He was upset for a while but, he finally understood the situation and forgave me and Sirius.' Lily looked at her Mother not knowing what to say. Lily sat back in her seat, looking at her hands, without looking at her Mother Lily asked her, 'Why did you tell me this?' Sadness noticeable in her voice.

'Tell me Lily, just say it.' Her Mother urged her.

'What are you talking about?' Lily asked.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about.' Lily started to sob now, getting up from the chair she was sitting in and curling up into her Mother's lap. Lily looked up at her mother.

'Mummy, I'm so scared.'

'I know baby, I know.' Ginny said kissing her daughter on the head.

'How did you get mixed up with Professor Snape?' Lily slowly backed away from her Mother.

'Don't go and say "What are you talking about?" because I know, I heard you talking to your stomach when I came in to give you your laundry, a couple of weeks ago.' Ginny said sternly. Lily sat up and went back to the chair she was just occupying. Lily took a shaky breath and told her Mother _everything_. From finding the portrait, to the dreams, to the day she conceived the baby. Ginny looked at her daughter, shocked by everything she was told.

'He fell in love with the wrong Lily.' Ginny mumbled to herself. Lily caught it though.

'That's exactly what he said.' Lily told her Mother. They both sat in silence for a while.

'Lily, just promise me, that you'll tell everyone _before_ the baby is born.' Ginny told her. Lily let a sigh out; her Mother wasn't going to force her to do anything. Lily stood and so did her Mother. They both embraced each other in a hug; Ginny pulled back from Lily and looked into her face.

'You need to tell Severus, no matter the consequences he needs to know, even if he doesn't want the baby. You can't decide that for him.' Lily nodded her head.

'I'll give you the address, to his home in Spinner's End.' Ginny said, digging through on of her files on her cluttered desk. Lily watched her Mother through papers onto her floor, looking for this piece of paper.

'Aha!' Ginny exclaimed, earning a snort from Lily. Ginny gave Lily the piece of yellowing paper.

'Write him tonight, and ask to meet him and tell him it's an emergency concerning him. If he doesn't listen to you I will apparate you there. If he does respond then I will let you Floo to his house.'

'What about, Daddy and the boys?'

'I'll just tell them you went to meet some of your Muggle friends, alright?' Lily nodded her head and hugged her Mother once again. Before Lily left the room she heard her Mother Mummer. 'I'm too young to be a Grandmother.' Lily quietly snickered to herself. Lily bolted up the stairs when she heard her Father and Brothers coming into the house. Once Lily got to her room she sat at her desk and got out her nice parchment and began to write.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_**Don't throw this away before you have completely read this.**_

_It is urgent you meet with me. I have an Emergency that concerns you. Please, send me a time that would be most convenient to meet with you tomorrow._

_Sadly,_

_Lily Luna Potter _

_Miss Potter,_

_I have received your letter and I have no wish to meet with you but, if it is such an urgency then I have no other choice then to ask you to arrive at my home in Spinner's End. I will open the Floo for you at Noon tomorrow, no earlier or later. If you miss this then please do not contact me any further._

_Annoyed,_

_Professor Severus T. Snape_

_**Potions Master**_

Lily lay on her bed clutching the letter to her heart. Even if he was being extremely rude, she still had so much love for him.

* * *

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's some more!

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily lay in her bed, not able to fall asleep. She fell asleep at three and woke again at five and watched the clock until it was Six. At that time Lily thought it would be Okay to get up and get ready. Lily ended up standing in the shower for an hour crying hysterically. When Lily got out and into her room she stood at her closet, crying again because she couldn't find a thing that would help hide her form and she didn't think anything would be good enough to impress him. Lily walked to her door and poked her head out, to find Albus making his way downstairs.

'Al!' Lily whispered out loud enough to get his attention. Albus turned around.

'What? Everything Okay?' he asked concerned.

'Can you go and get Mum?'

'Yeah, sure.' He said, and started to make his way down stairs. Lily went back into her room and started to pace back and forth; ringing her hands nervously as she did so. Lily jumped when her Mother opened the door and came in.

'Lily is everything alright?' Ginny said, coming in grabbing her daughter's hands to try and calm her.

'I have nothing to wear, and I don't want to go in there and make it obvious, with my stomach!' Lily said in a half sob.

'That's why you wear a dress.' Ginny said, going over to Lily's closet.

'But, all of my dresses have corset like bodices and I am not wearing a corset, I'll faint from the pressure!' Lily said, while throwing herself on her bed.

'Lily, I will transfigure something for you.' Ginny said, while grabbing one of Lily's dresses and held it up to look it over. Lily sat up to watch her Mother get to work.

'Purple?' Ginny asked. Lily quietly nodded her head. Ginny turned one of Lily's black dresses into a silk purple baby doll dress.

'When I found out I was pregnant with James, your Father was away on work. I wore a lot of Baby Doll dresses to hide my stomach because I didn't want any one to know I was pregnant before your Father knew.' Ginny told Lily. Lily raised her eyebrows.

'I didn't know that Mum.' Lily said surprise. Ginny helped Lily into the dress, which Lily loved very much.

'You should wear your hair up, and please take that nose ring out.' Lily let a sigh out and took the ring out. Her Mother charmed her nose so you couldn't see the hole that was there. After this was done, Ginny started on Lily's hair, she put it into a bun and stuck The Black Lily she had gotten so long ago into the bun. Lily was half falling asleep by her Mother brushing her hair.

'Lily, I'm finished.' Ginny said. Lily got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself. Her hair looked amazing, half the time she didn't even brush it but, know it was in a fashionable bun, and her bangs were swept over and were curled at the ends in a vintage type style. Lily turned and hugged her Mother.

'It's almost Noon.' Ginny pointed out. Lily nervously nodded her head and put on a pair of black flats. Ginny steered Lily into her study.

'You'll do just fine, if he rejects you…well we'll just say he'll regret it.' Ginny assured her daughter with a smile. When the clock on the wall chimed the hour, Ginny ushered Lily in the fireplace and held out the pot of Floo powder to her. Lily took a handful and within the time she said the address she was gone.

Lily landed on her bum, her arm going straight over her stomach to protect it. Lily looked up to see, a pale hand extended for her to grasp. Lily looked up into his emotionless face as she grabbed onto his hand. He pulled her up and she stepped out of the fire place; wiping the soot off her dress. He stepped out of her way and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in the room. Lily walked over to the chair and sat into it, falling back into it slightly because of how worn out it was. Lily knew this house was where he grew up and she knew it had terrible memories for him.

'Tea?' he asked her. Lily shivered at the sound of his silken voice. He saw this motion and smirked.

'No thank you.' Lily was able to get out. _If I can barely say "No" then how am I going to tell him I'm pregnant?_ Lily let a sigh out as he sat across from her.

'So, what is so urgent, you just had to ruin my summer?' he asked bitterly. Lily felt a pang of sadness go through her when he said this.

'First I want to tell you how sorry I am for looking into your memories, it was unforgivable.'

'If you know it's unforgivable then why are you asking for my forgiveness?' he sneered, now towering over her. Lily shrank down into her chair, not looking at the man towering over her._ Don't back out now…do this for the baby._ Lily told herself, trying to keep herself from running from this place.

'You can't blame a girl for trying. Lily was able to get out.

'If this is your idea of us getting back together, it's not going to happen. It was inappropriate for it to begin with and I will not let it happen again!' he said bitterly.

'The damage is already done.' Lily whispered out. He heard her all to well, and looked down at her with curious eyes.

'What are you on about?' he asked.

'It's why I'm here.' Lily said to him, feeling a bit more daring.

'Well, out with it! I don't have all day!' he yelled out, she could tell he was getting pissed now. Lily stood to get in his face.

'_You_ don't have all day? Well, the rest of _my life_ is ruined because of what happened!' Lily hissed out. Lily plopped back down into the chair, crying once she sat. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, by doing this she heard Severus take in an audible gasp. Hearing him gasp it caused Lily to cry even harder. She felt his rigid form standing in front of her, before he knelt down to remove her hands from her stomach. He carefully placed his hands on her growing stomach.

'It's mine?' he whispered. Lily placed her hands over his, and finally looked into his face.

'Yes…it's a boy.' She told him. By telling him this, he buried his face into her stomach and she heard him let out silent sob. Lily hugged him to her, tears forming in her eyes now. She wasn't expecting him to act this way. She thought if she told him he would have kicked her out instantly or tell her to get rid of it. This was much better, this is what she wanted. He backed away from her and stood regaining his posture.

'Who knows?'

'Just my Mother and my brother Albus, they both have said they won't say a word until I'm ready….or until we're ready.' Lily said looking up at his hopefully. Severus took hold of her hand to bring her to stand.

He kissed the palm of her hand, then the inside of her arm, to her shoulder, then her neck. Every time he placed his soft lips on her flesh, she shivered at the contact. He finally made it to her lips, he went half way not sure if was the right thing to do but, Lily grabbed the back of his neck to bring him into the kiss she had been longing for. Once they broke from the passion filled kissed he whispered to her what she wanted to hear.

'Yes, when we're ready.'

* * *

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm Back! I didn't mean to abandon you guys out of no where! First of all my laptop just decided that it was time it passed on. Then My Fiance says "Hey, let's go to Japan." so before I could buy a brand new laptop we take a trip there which was fantastic because I have Loads of friends over there that I hadn't seen in a very long time and my daughter has never met her GodMother who lives over there (Which it's kind of weird too because she used to be my Lover when she lived out here in the States) I thought it would be good to go since I'm about to pop another Baby out in January(Which is going to be a Boy AND he's due on Severus Snape's Birthday!How fucking awesome is that?), and that would probably be the last time I go anywhere on a whim for several years.(It's just too much for a 19 year old to handle!) Then we got back a couple of days ago and I bought this Laptop That I'm currently using last night. But, now I'm back and Now on with the story!

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily sat as she watched her Mother and many Aunts set up the kitchen of The Burrow for Hugo's birthday. She heard the loud chattering and laughing in the sitting room from her many cousins; her brother James being the loudest of course.

Lily felt like an outcast, probably because she was, she was pregnant with a sixty something year old war hero, who was believed dead for twenty years or so. Lily sipped on her peppermint tea with a bit of honey; the only thing she could keep down as of late. Food was disgusting to Lily, her stomach sat in her throat all the time and she was lucky if she could keep crackers down. Severus had told Lily that it would be best if she were to tell her family by herself. She agreed, she knew if he was there all the males in the room would attack him.

Lily didn't want to tell anyone at all but, they had to because she was becoming noticeably big and they couldn't alter her clothes any further. Lily had told her Mother that she would be telling everyone at the party that she was pregnant. Her mother had told her that she would be with through the whole thing.

'Lily, Teddy just arrived.' Lily heard her Mother say. Lily nodded her head and moved to get up. Lily made it to the door as her Mother opened the screen door for her. Once she made it out side she heard her Mother Holler from behind her.

'You better put that cigarette out young man!'

Lily rolled her eyes at her Mother; that was no cigarette. She watched as Teddy carefully put the joint out and put it back in the bag it came in. Lily came and sat down next to him and watched as he offered her another joint from the bag.

'No thanks Teddy.' Lily said to him. Teddy's eyebrows immediately shot up his forehead.

'Am I hearing correct? Lily Potter is turning down free pot?' he teased but, he was still shaken; Lily had never turned it down before. She used to beg him for the stuff. He looked at her for a moment; then it hit him.

'You're pregnant.' He whispered. Lily whipped her head towards him.

'How do you know?'

'I'm Half-Werewolf, I may not transform but, I still have the senses of one plus, I can smell him all over you.'

'Who?'

'Severus Snape. I can smell him in you as well.' Lily smirked and quirked an eyebrow. Teddy laughed.

'Not like that, I can smell the child and along with that I smell him on the child, telling me that it's his.' Lily giggled lightly.

'Please don't tell anyone Teddy, I'm telling everyone tonight.' Lily stated. Teddy wrapped his arm around Lily and comforted her.

'Good Luck, everyone is going to go insane.'

'Because, I'm the Baby.' Lily said bitterly.

'Yeah.' Teddy agreed,

'Thank You for not seeing me that way Teddy, you and Severus are the only ones to only see me as an adult.' Lily smiled teary eyed up at Teddy.

'Don't mention it.' He said as me placed kissed to the top of Lily's head.

Hours later both Teddy and Lily, heard Grandma Molly call them inside for dinner. This was it everyone would know by the time dinner was over. Both Teddy and Lily made it to the back door; Teddy squeezed Lily's shoulder before slipping in the door before her. She could here everyone loudly welcome Teddy. Lily let out a sigh and opened the screen door. Lily twitched at the sea of red heads that met her sight. That's why recently she fixed her hair to a blond with a bright purple underneath it all. Severus liked it a lot; which surprised her because she thought he had a thing for redheads but, then he told her that anything that had to do with her was his thing; which was one of the sweetest things any male had ever said to her. Lily quietly sat at the table next to her brother Albus, who smiled weakly at her because he knew what was to come. The dinner went on as expected, loud and annoying.

'Lily dear, you haven't touched your food are you alright?' Her Grandmother asked. The whole room went silent when this question was asked.

'Yeah, she's been acting weird lately and she doesn't eat much but, she's getting fatter every day.' She heard her brother James say rather loudly. 'It's like she's pregnant or something!' He finished. If looks could kill, Lily would have murdered her brother.

'Lily? What's going on?' she heard her Father ask at the end of the table. Lily stood from her seat and looked at everyone.

'James is right, I am pregnant.' Lily said, while she pulled at the back of her shirt for everyone to see the bulge that was now very noticeable. Lily heard many gasps and watched as her Brother James fainted and fall from his chair.

'Who's the Father?' her Aunt Hermione asked. Tears fell from Lily's eyes as she looked into the face of her Father who hadn't moved or voiced anything since she told everyone.

'Severus Snape.'

When Lily said his name, the kitchen went into an uproar. All Lily did was watch as her Father stormed out of the kitchen in anger. Lily wanted to run after him but, her Mother caught her arm before she could do so.

'Leave your Father for now, He'll come around. He just needs some time.'

'Oh, mum. I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be. I so proud of you Lily, I just still think I'm still too young to be a Grandmother.' Ginny said to her daughter, trying to lighten the mood. Once everyone calmed down, Lily explained everything to them but, leaving out the fact that they were Soul Mates.

'Only thing we can do is congratulate you then.' Her Grandmother said, while pulling Lily into her embrace. After she did this everyone moved in to do so as well.

Couple hours had passed and there was no sign of her Father and that was the only person she wanted approval from. Everyone sat around the table as Hugo opened his gifts. That was when a knock was heard at the door. Everyone just thought it was Harry, so did Lily. When the door was opened two Aurors walked into the kitchen.

'Sorry to intrude but, We Need a Miss Lily Potter.' One of them said. Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves. Lily stood shakily, her Mother got in front of her to stop her.

'What do you want with my daughter?' Ginny asked the two men.

'There is a trial to be held in a few hours Mrs. Potter. Your daughter is the victim.'

'Of what?' Ginny asked rather loudly. The other Auror who hadn't said anything walked over to Lily and took hold of her arm to take her. Lily willingly went along with them, too scared to do or say anything.

'Where are you taking my daughter?' Ginny said, while trying to get to her daughter.

'Here's the Evening Prophet, it seems you missed it.' He smugly said, as he threw the paper onto the table for all to see.

_**Head Of Auror Department Arrests "Dead" War Hero for Raping His Daughter!**_

Lily read the title; her eyes grew big at this. She watched as the picture of her Father escorted her Lover in the photo. Everyone in the room was silent.

'I have to go.' Lily said. 'I have to save him.' Lily said to everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Mum, can you owl Uncle Draco so he can represent Severus and me?' Lily asked.

'Of course.' Ginny said as she left to write the letter. Lily turned to the two Aurors.

'Let's go boys.' Lily said, as they escorted her to the Ministry.

* * *

Review Please.


	25. Chapter 25

You guys make me so happy! I'm just so glad that you all still are reading this story. I was afraid everyone would bail on this story because I was gone for so long! now on with the drama!

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily was escorted into the court room by the two Aurors. She was surprised to see her Uncle Draco already there, whispering things into Severus' ear. Lily sighed in relief to see he was unharmed, she thought that maybe her Father had attacked him first then arrested him.

Lily raised her lip in disgust to see that the room was full of people and the press. Lily realized that her life was about to be exposed to the world and she didn't like that idea one bit. Lily walked more in the room and that was when people noticed her.

She then was attacked by a crowd of people taking her pictures and asking questions. Lily saw her Father come to her rescue; he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out. Once he got her out, he hugged her into his embrace.

'Everything will be alright Lily.' She heard him whisper. Lily drew back from her Father and looked him in the face.

'I know it will be.' She said. After saying that she walked over to her Uncle Draco and Severus; once she got to them she hugged Severus to her, he immediately embraced her back. Gasps and whispering could be heard and the sounds of the cameras going off were audible in the room. Lily left her Father dumb struck he just stood there with a dumb look on his face. Lily looked at her Father one last time before sitting with the _"Accused"._

'I'm so sorry Severus.' Lily said to him, as she sat next to him. He just looked at her.

'You don't seem worried at all.' Lily stated.

'I'm not worried.' He said. Lily gave him a weird look.

'Why not? I'm trying not to keel over right now, and your fine?'

'Lily, all we have to do is tell them we're Soul Mates and then everything will be fine.' He said to her.

He turned back to her Uncle Draco so they could whisper amongst themselves. Lily sat there thinking everything out in her mind._ It makes sense. Soul Mates can't handle their emotions towards their Mate, no matter how old._ At that moment Lily wanted to jump up and tell everyone and be on her way. Lily was taken from her thoughts when she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

'You're up.' Her uncle Draco said. Lily looked at him wide=eyed.

'Already?'

'Yes, the person ahead of the room will question you, and just tell the truth Lily, neither of you has anything to hide.' He finished. Lily nodded and walked to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Once she sat down she noticed how many people had their eyes on her. Lily didn't like it; not one bit.

'Miss Lily Luna Potter?' The toad like man asked her.

'Yes sir.' Lily answered him. She watched as he fiddled around with some folders and opened one._ Just what I need someone snooping around in my past!_ Lily started to flush; she was scared of what was in that folder.

'It says here you have been arrested several times by the muggle law enforcement, is this correct?' he asked her, peering down at her from over the folder.

'Yes but, what does that have to do with…'

'Can you tell me why you were arrested?' he interrupted her. Lily drew a breath; she was clearly annoyed at what this man was doing.

'Twice for Public Intoxication, Once for Defacing Public Property, Once for Indecent Exposure, and Once for Possession of an Illegal Drug.' Lily finished; just what she wanted everyone in the world to know. Lily slightly shrunk down into her chair. She watched as the man flip through more pages in the folder._ What is this? Shouldn't he be asking me if I was raped or not?_ Lily clenched her jaw and dug her nails into the wooden arms of the chair.

'Did they sentence you for these things?' he asked her.

'They couldn't because I'm not a muggle, and the smaller charges I had to just pay a fine.' Lily told him.

'Right, it says here you performed the Cruciatus Curse when you were ten, can you explain that?' everyone in the room gasped at this, even her Father, Uncle Draco and Severus did as well.

'It was an accident, I didn't mean too.' Lily choked out. 'Aren't you suppose to be asking me if I was raped or not?' Lily yelled at the man. She wasn't going to be bullied into saying anything. Especially not anything that had to do with the Cruciatus Curse she performed so long ago. The man cleared his throat and continued.

'Yes, right, where were you the night of this occurrence.' Lily smirked at the man._ This guy is an idiot; I could totally do his job!_

'Um, sleeping, because it happened in the morning.' Lily countered back.

'You know what I mean Miss Potter, answer the question.' The man said._ EW, I didn't know someone could change that color red. _

'Well before it happened I was visiting with my friend Henna Verde.'

'The Female Alchemist?' the man asked in shock.

'Yes, sir; we're very close.'

'Continue.'

'Once she left me I ran back to the castle to see my whole family there, because my cousin was giving birth, to the next Malfoy heir.'

'Is this correct Lord Malfoy?' The man asked, her Godfather.

'Yes, sir.' She heard from behind her.

'Very well, continue.'

'I then escaped from everyone and went down to his chambers.'

'Who's _He?_

'Oh, Severus Snape. We talked about how I didn't want to be at the birth and stuff. Then after a few moments we went to his bedroom and had Hot, Sticky, Wild, Loving, and Consensual Sex.' Lily said. She heard whispering and gasps amongst the crowd.

'Oh, and I conceived that night.' Lily finished.

'You are pregnant Miss Potter?'

'Yes, this is the whole stupid reason we're all here! I told my family that I was pregnant earlier today my Father took it the wrong way and went and arrested Severus! Even my Mother knows it's was consensual!' Lily exclaimed.

'Calm down Miss Potter, will you allow a Mediwitch to examine you right now to prove this notion.'

'Sure.' A minute later a two women came bustling in up to Lily. Both of them waved their wands over Lily.

'She is sir, almost four months and it is Lord Snape's child.'_ Lord? What the bloody Hell?_

'Very well, you may take a seat over there Miss Potter.'

'Wait! I didn't even tell you the most important part!'

'Yes?' he asked; clearly annoyed that she had interrupted him.

'Severus and I are Soul Mates!' Lily desperately yelled out. A weird face crossed the man's face.

'How can you prove this?' the man said.

'Our Alchemy Roses, their exactly the same, and so are our patronus'.' Lily said.

'That's not true sir.' Lily heard her Father say. 'Snape has the Patronus of a doe; just like my Mother's…I've seen it.'

'Please take a seat Mr. Potter; I'm not talking to you.'

'Lord Snape will you please come to the front here, you as well Miss Potter.' Lily followed behind Severus and they walked to the front of the room. The man got down where he was sitting, to stand in front of them both. Lily grabbed onto Severus' arm sleeve to keep from laughing. Lily was 5'2" and this man was shorter then her; she didn't feel scared of him any longer.

'Show me your roses.' He told them. Lily immediately pulled the sleeve of her sweater up and she waited as Severus unbuttoned the row of buttons going up his forearm. After that the man waved his wand over their arms, once he did this a bright white light exploded from the tip of his wand. He looked at them both weirdly.

'Cast your patronus'.' He said to them. Both Lily and Severus both backed away together and both casted the charm at the same time. Once both the lions formed, everyone gasped, even Lily did so as well. Severus's Patronus lay on the floor as Lily's stood in front of his roaring at the people. Everyone could now see she was trying to protect him.

'I've never seen this to such a degree before, you are both lucky to have found one another. Lord Snape you are acquitted of all charges.' He announced. Once he did this, Lily launched herself into his arms and showered him with kisses. Draco came up by them and congratulated them both; everything was fine until Lily's Father approached them. Lily turned to look at him.

'I want all of your stuff removed from my properties in the next week, and when you retrieve these items, make sure I'm not home.' He said to Lily then he quickly turned and walked away. It was almost like it wasn't to her; he didn't even look at her. Severus wrapped her up into his arms as she started to cry.

Her Father just disowned her.

* * *

Review Please.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make me happy! THis chapter is just a filler before there's more drama.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lily ended up moving in with Severus; with the permission of her Godfather. Lily was still sad that her Father kicked her out but, she felt it was best and she was happy. Over the several weeks she and Severus moved her stuff into Spinner's End, which was also good because they were able to clean the house up so it was more livable.

Lily sat in the kitchen, as Severus made her oatmeal. Lily was happy that she could hold down more solid foods now. She had to take special potions to make up for the food she wasn't able to eat. Severus sat her oatmeal down in front of her. Lily closed her eyes and inhaled the cinnamon scent wafting from the steaming bowl. She picked up a spoon and started to eat like she hadn't eaten in several days. Severus watched with a smirk on his face as Lily stuffed her face full of food.

'Know one is going to take it from you, Lily.' He informed her.

'I know it's just when I get around food I just can't stop; I start shaking its weird.' Lily told him, while shoveling more food into her mouth.

'Maybe your blood sugar is low.' Severus suggested. Lily made a weird face.

'What?'

'Never mind.' He said while shaking his head with a smile on his face.

'I need to go and get new clothes because I'm getting fat.' Lily said, over her oatmeal.

'You're not fat, you're pregnant.'

'Same thing.' Lily said, dismissively. 'We need to start setting up the nursery for the baby.' Lily finished.

'I think we should move into a bigger house before the baby is born, what do you think?'

'How are we going to do that?' Lily asked, while she got up and put her bowl in the sink.

'You know that cottage in our dreams?' he asked her.

'Yeah, how could I forget?' she smirked; getting butterflies just thinking about it.

'That is my house.' He stated calmly.

'What?'

'It belonged to my Great-Grandfather, my mother was his favorite Grandchild so he left it to her, and she left it to me.'

'Favorite? Do you have Aunts and Uncles, Severus?' Lily asked as she slid herself onto his lap, so he could hold her.

'Had Aunts and Uncles, everyone is dead on the Prince side; I'm the last one.' Lily smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

'Not anymore.' Lily said, while she rubbed her stomach.

'No, not anymore.'

'Is that why they were referring to you as _Lord Snape?'_ Lily asked him.

'Yes.'

'Alright, makes sense to me now.' She said while smiling at him. 'Will I be Madam Snape then?' she asked, with a smirk.

'I thought you didn't want to get married?'

'I don't know anymore, a lot has happened over the year and I think I've changed a lot.' Severus looked at her thoughtfully.

'Since we're Soul mates maybe we should have our souls bonded; it's different from marriage and I'll be able to have your name.'

'Lily that is some serious stuff. If we do that and I pass before you, you can't have anyone else.'

'Don't talk like that!' Lily exclaimed, while getting up from his lap. 'Severus you're life isn't even close to being half over, so just stop it!' Lily yelled.

'Alright, calm down I don't want you stressed out its bad for the baby.'

'I'm sorry, I just hate when people bring up age, and it pisses me off is all.' She told him as she plopped down on the chair opposite from his.

'I'll take you to Diagon Alley to get clothes for you and whatever else you need.'

'We don't have to go if you're busy; I was just letting you know I needed to go pretty soon.' She told him.

'I need to go anyway, to pick up several books I ordered.'

'Oh, do they have baby name books?' Lily asked hopefully. Severus thought about it for a moment.

'I think they do but, you can check.' He assured her.

'Awesome, I'm going to put my clothes on and fix my hair.' She informed him as she left the kitchen. Severus smiled as he watched the Mother of his child bounce out of the kitchen. He loved the way she made him feel, she made him feel like he was eighteen year old again and she always kept him on his toes.

She was the only one in his whole life to make him laugh without even trying. He got butterflies just thinking about her, nothing he had ever experienced. They both understood each other without even having to say a word. He truly loved her, and she was his. Lily bounced into the kitchen again, wearing a T-shirt that was way too tight and you could see her pregnant belly perfectly.

'Ready.' Lily announced as she put on a pair of glasses that resembled her Father's.

'How many pairs of glasses do you have?' Severus asked her, she never wore the same twice.

'I don't know, I like diversity.' Lily smiled up at him.

'I can see that.' He chuckled. They walked out the front door arm in arm. Once they got to a secluded alleyway, they apparated to their location.

'When do I have to stop apparating?' Lily asked, with her arm tucked into his, trying to keep up with his long strides.

'Third trimester.' He stated. Lily nodded her head as she tried to keep up with him. Severus left Lily at the clothes shop that specialized in paternity robes. Lily was lucky to find out that they were able to make school robes for her; which had worried her from the start. No one in Hogwarts history had ever become pregnant and stayed at the school. Later on Severus picked her up from the shop, with her once again trying to keep up with his long strides.

'Did you get everything you need?' he asked her.

'Yes, I got robes for everyday of the week and several school uniforms.' Lily said, while he dragged her into an old looking book shop.

'I thought you said you had to pick up some books you ordered?' Lily said, while bringing her hand to her nose so she wouldn't inhale all the dust.'

'I do, I've been coming here for years, they handle rare books here, and they had to order one for me from Greece.' He whispered. Lily nodded her head and decided to take off and look around the store for a baby name book. _This is the perfect place to get a baby name book_. Lily thought to herself. She had always wanted to give her children weird pure-blood names that were hundreds of years old. Lily wandered around the shop; sneezing every couple of minutes.

'Oh, here we are!' Lily exclaimed, as she started to pull the big heavy books from the shelves.

'Lily are you Ok?' she heard Severus asked from the counter.

'I'm fine Sev, just got excited.' She said, while flipping through one of the big books. After browsing through several she found the one she wanted, which was the biggest one of all of them. Picking the huge book up she started to wander again, she couldn't believe all the books in this place.

When she first walked in the shop, she thought that it was a very small shop but, it just seemed just to go on forever. Lily turned around to go back to the front to shop to pay for the book. That was until another book caught her eye. _Guide to the Hogwarts Exam? What the bloody hell is that?_ Lily put her other book on the floor and pulled the other one from the shelf. Leaning it on the shelf she opened it to the first page.

_To graduate early you should take this test,_

_If you beat it you'll be the best!_

Lily raised an eyebrow at this. Lily shut the book closed and stared at it for a good while. In that moment she decided that was what she was going to do. She was going to graduate early. Lily looked around to see if anyone was around. She pulled her wand out and did a checking charm on it to see if the owner of the shop put anything on it if someone decided to steal it. Everything she checked for came up negative. That's when she shrunk the book to fit in the palm of her hand and put it in her bag. Picking up the other book she went back to the front where Severus was conversing with the shop owner.

'Did you find anything you wanted?' Severus asked her when she came to the front.

'Yeah, just this.' Lily said, putting the book on the counter. Lily was nervous she hadn't stolen anything in a while and her nerves were going crazy.

'Can we go, I'm really tired.' Lily lied.

'Yes.' He replied. Severus said good-bye to the shop owner, and they left. Once they apparated home, Lily went to their bedroom and flopped down onto the bed.

'I'm going to graduate early, so I can take care of you.' She whispered to her stomach. 'So I can take care of you and your Father.'

* * *

Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27

**Well,It's been awhile hasn't it? I've been wanting to update this thing forever but, I felt so stumped. I don't really have much to say other then I hope you all enjoy. Please, bare with my sloppiness while I try to get myself back together on this. It's truly been awhile.**

_I don't own a thing._

* * *

**Blood.**

There was so much blood and there wasn't supposed to be. She was felt so cold. She tried to scream out to the pain in her womb but, she was in so much shock she was unable too. She sat sitting up on their bed looking down at the blood that had pooled and stained the comforter before her. Tears welled up into her eyes and she felt bile rise in her throat. The acid burning her and making her choke a bit. This coughing alerted Severus in the other room and he called out to her.

'Lily! Are you alright?' He said calmly. Not worried about it. Just assuming she choked on her water or something but, he was not ready for the bloody mess that met his eyes when he entered the room.

'LILY!' He exclaimed out and rushed over to her rather quickly and scooped her in his arms. He didn't bother asking her is she was alright because it was all too obvious that she wasn't. Once she was in his arms he apparated to 's. He landed in front of the front desk, startling the women who were there. He turned to face them and somewhat yelled out that he needed a healer.

'Calm down, sir. Yelling won't get you anywhere' the witch said to him as she popped her gum and looked at him.

'You don't understand! She is pregnant and might be miscarrying!' the words felt so bitter on his tongue. He hoped that what came out of his mouth was a lie. When he said this the witch's eyes grew big and alerted the staff of the hospital of this. A bed was magically transported down the hall and a man took her from his arms and laid her upon it and took her down the hall. Lily was still awake through all of this but, she was in so much shock she couldn't protest to anything that was going on around her. Severus watched as they took her. He turned to the witch at the desk again.

'Please, contact her parents. She needs them. She needs them more me.' He said in a odd tone.

'Their names, Sir?'

'Harry and Ginevra Potter' he breathed out. The woman looked like she wanted to say something more but, decided against it. He was in so much shock. Not as much as Lily but, he could not handle what was going on in the moment. He looked down the long hallway that they took Lily down and with a hard long look he left. Not being able to be there any longer.

The Potter's were at home having a quiet evening. Harry and his family were all playing a muggle board game. Spending the last couple weeks they had together as a family before James and Albus went back to school. They were all laughing and having a good time when they got a call from the floo network. It wasn't a normal call. All the Potter's ran into Ginny's study and all piled around to see the face of a woman in their fire place.

'May we help you?' Ginny asked the woman.  
'It's your daughter, Lily! She has miscarried. I wouldn't have contacted you but, Lord Snape told me too and then he left.' The witch said, while trying to catch her breath and looking between the two. Ginny being the strong woman she was, thanked the woman and told her she would be there soon. Once she did this she closed the floo and couldn't help but, to collapse in an arm chair next to the fireplace.

'Harry…our baby.' She said rather distraught. Albus came over to his mother and hugged her ,to comfort her. Harry hadn't moved. He was still angry with her and the whole situation before but, he knew he couldn't leave his daughter; the light of his life, his little princess, his baby girl. He was willing to let everything go. Right in the moment when the Mediwitch said she was in trouble. He snapped out of it and went over to Ginny and grabbed her arm to make her stand up.

'Come on, our daughter needs us.' He said quietly to his wife. She looked up at him and nodded. She turned to her son's.

'You two stay here. We'll go and check on her alone. You know how your sister is very private. If anything bad happens here either come to St. Mungo's or grandmum's and grandpa Weasley's, alright?' She said to her boys. Both the boys nodded, silently. They were both worried for their sister equally. They both watched their parents exit the home. They both looked at each other and exchanged worried glances at one another. The potter's both apparated inside of St. Mungo's. Startling the two witches at the front desk once again. One of the witches exhaled loudly while the other popped her gum in frustration. Ginny ran to the desk as Harry followed her.

'Lily Potter.' Was all Ginny could get out to the witch before her. The witch behind the desk pointed down the hallway to her right.  
'Room 104.' Was all she said without looking at the two concerned parents and went about her business. The Potter's ignored her rude behavior and walked rather fast down the hallway to the room they were told she was in. Ginny stopped in front of the door and looked at Harry. Harry nodded his head to her, his nod assured her that they needed to be there with her.

No matter what was on the other side. Ginny opened the door to see her only daughter sleeping in a bed. The white of the hospital gown was as white as her skin, purple rings under her eyes. Ginny could see the tear stains on her face. Harry and Ginny both came in quietly, closing the door behind them. They walked over to where she was sleeping. Ginny sat down in a chair beside Lily and took her cold white hand into hers and studied her face. Harry walked over to where he charts were on the end of her bed. He picked them up and slid his glasses up his nose to focus better on the words that were written on the paper.  
**  
Miscarriage.**

When he saw the word it stung his heart so heavily. He set the chart down as quickly as he could. As if they burned his hand. Ginny didn't have to ask what they said or what had happened to their little girl with seeing his reaction. Ginny bit her lip and retracted her hand from Lily's and looked down at her lap; wanting to be strong in this moment. Harry stood at the end of the bed looking at his daughter. His mind wandered off. He thought about how close he was with her. How she was more than willing to be just like the boys so she could have his attention. He had to bite his lip at the beautiful memories that ran through his mind of him and Lily. With what a amazing thing she was to him. He wanted to punch himself to even think he could throw her out of his life so easily. He was disgusted with himself for doing so. He was brought back to the present when he heard Ginny trying to calm Lily down.

'My baby! My baby!' Lily sobbed into her mother.  
Harry choked; his stomach was in his throat when he heard those words escape her mouth in a sob. Harry looked at Lily and she looked at him.

' Daddy… I want my baby back.' She whispered out. Harry walked over to his daughter and his wife and pulled them into his embrace. He couldn't help let a tear fall. Ginny and Lily were too busy crying for them to notice a black haired man open the door. Harry looked at the man, and nodded. Severus looked back at him and nodded as well and silently shut the door. Harry watched the man leave and silently thanked him for not intruding in the moment between the two most important females in his life. He squeezed them both in his arms and in that moment that was all he could do. He just wanted this all to heal. For everything to be alright again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Well,here's another.I'm sorry to those of you who were dissapointed with what happened the last chapter. All i'm going to say is don't worry. things will be fixed. I also hope to finish this story soon. I have maped out most of sure what chapter it will be finished with but, it will be soon.I have the next chapter after this all typed out but, I will post it next week maybe even sooner. Depends on my mood :)**

Enjoy my lovelies.

_Don't own a thing._

* * *

Maybe it was just meant to be.

Lily thought to herself as she sat outside away from the party that was being held at her parent's house for all the children who were going back to school. She laid back and stared up at the sky. It had been a little over a month since the incident happened and it was hard for her to become teary eyed when she thought of it. She hadn't spoken to Severus either.

He came to talk to her once the day after she had lost the baby but, not many words were exchanged. She felt like a failure to him. He was invited to the house for today but, he never showed. Her mother kept telling her he would arrive but, Lily knew he wasn't going to come.

Lily heard her grandmother call for her from the back porch, telling her to come in for dinner. Lily heaved out a sigh and slowly sat up, not wanting to go in the house. She slowly stood and walked sluggishly to the house. She opened the door, to be greeted with silence due to her entrance.

She furrowed her brow and proceeded to give everyone dirty looks for staring at her the way they were. Her mother turned from the counter, a giant roast levitating in the air in front of her. Once the roast lightly settled itself on the table everyone burst out in loud conversation once again and began dishing their plates with mountains of food. Lily scanned the table for an empty seat.

She couldn't help to smile a little when she noticed an empty seat next to her Uncle Draco.

She hadn't talked to him since he represented Severus and herself at the ministry. She walked over to the seat and pulled it out; throwing a toy over her shoulder that was on the seat. She slid in the chair and looked over to him. She felt a little bit better to see his slim pale face, with a slight smile on his handsome face. She couldn't help but, to muster a small smile back at him.

Without saying a word he grabbed her plate and filled it with a little bit of everything that was on the table. She smiled at him in thanks when he sat the plate back in front of her. She began to slowly eat her food, her mind was full of questions for Draco but, she felt too nervous to ask him anything, mostly because she didn't want to know the answers.

'Lily, just ask me what you want to know, you have every right to ask.' Draco said before taking a bight of the roast. Lily looked over to him with big eyes. She set her fork down and folded her hands in her lap.

'How is he?'  
Lily asked not looking at him. She didn't want anyone to know what she was discussing or try to cut into her conversation. So she kept her gaze away from her Godfather. Draco wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin that was on the table and cleared his throat.

'He's fine. He's broken but, he's well. He won't mention it but, he misses you.' Draco explained, in a soft tone. Lily slowly nodded her head.  
'He moved into the cottage.'

At hearing this Lily's head snapped to look up at him.

'He did?' she asked, with a small voice. She couldn't help but, have memories of her dreams run through her mind.

'He did, I helped him get settled. He made the wards to identify you, that is, if you ever want to see him.' Draco said to her while he squeezed her hand's that were resting in her lap. She sadly smiled over to him before his attention was taken away from her as His beautiful wife Astoria handed him is new grandchild.

Lily not feeling hungry any longer slipped out of her chair and left the crowd of people in the kitchen. She stomped upstairs to her room and flung the door open, then slamming it shut. She threw herself on her bed staring up at the ceiling.  
_  
He supposedly misses me… and set his wards for me._

Lily sighed and rolled over on her stomach.  
_I just don't know what to do… he never came back to visit me at the hospital but, so many reasons could be for that. I know better than to assume he hates me unless ask him. Plus, we're soul mates. He has to love me. It's just all my fault. I failed him .I'm just too scared to face him right now. I think he realizes this as well._

Lily was happy at her the conclusion she came too. She would go run off to him at this moment but, she didn't feel like it was the right moment. She was still some sort of a mess from the events that had happened. She was so happy and free and felt amazing. She for once in her life had goals and felt stable, and to just have it ripped away left her unsure about herself and her future.

She sighed again and got up from her bed. She walked over to her closet and began throwing clothes in her trunk. She hadn't finished packing for Hogwarts just yet. Once she felt happy with the amount of clothes in the trunk she casted a spell on her trunk to neatly fold all her clothes and straighten everything that was inside, than swished her wand at the trunk and it slammed shut and locked itself.

She then walked over to her wall where a calendar hung on the wall.  
_  
I go back to Hogwarts next week. The first Hogsmeade visit is a month after returning. I guess I can confront him then, when no one else Is around. I think I'll be ready to confront him by then._

Lily nodded to herself, proud of herself for being adult about everything. Usually she would throw a fit and act out like immaturely but, everything had changed her. She still had some problems but, she was coping the best way she could and in a way she would have never used several months ago.

She looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall and noticed her charmed bright hair was starting to give in. She grabbed her wand to bring it back to its bright red self but, before she could do it she observed herself in the mirror even more. With a tap with her wand to her hair, it was brought back to its normal soft orange color that she was born with.

She hadn't seen her original color in several years and she felt like she needed something new for once. Also, a claim to everyone else that she was new and grown up. she smiled at herself in the mirror and then decided to remove her nose ring, then decided to remove her caked make up on her eyes. She didn't look like herself but, she knew she could get used to it.

Before she could change herself any further she heard her Father call for her telling her they needed another Quidditch player, for their back yard game. Lily smiled at herself one last time before grabbing her broom and running outside to join them.


End file.
